Julia of Cybertron part two
by Rangerfan58
Summary: sequel to the first story. profile explains how i choose to rate things and you can now ignore author's note at end of chapter twelve, i am leaving it for the moment but that might change in due time same with the message in chapter thirteen
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. This picks up immediately after part one so there will be a small recap at the beginning to set the stage and as a reminder for those who have already read part one. As always foreign, alien and sign language is in asterisks, thoughts are in italics and military time will be used more often in this story. I also made a mistake in the first story of using the American version of a name when I would normally use the Japanese version, for the moment I will not change the first story mistake though that may change in time, for this story I will use the proper Japanese form when applicable. I will also use the abbreviation for the Japanese Self Defense Force, so if you see JSDF I am talking about the Japanese military_

Julia was on a plane bound for a location she didn't know of, but she trusted the pilot's explicitly considering they were military pilots. Julia knew she was unique in a few different ways, first of all she was the youngest person in the Japanese military at age 17, there was also the fact that once she was done with military basic she was going to go into training to become a police officer as well. Another reason why she was unique was because while she was considered a Japanese citizen she was actually still technically an American citizen but due to her unique status she had the ability to invoke her international citizenship and request permission to be considered the citizen of the country she was staying in for whatever reason and as such while she was an American and had to follow some American laws, she was also a Japanese citizen who had to obey Japanese laws, but the military was one of the things that the Japanese government agreed was best to follow American laws on to keep things as uncomplicated as possible

*Okay everyone off the plane*

Everyone gets off the plane and soon they start hearing their names and finally Julia's name is called and she gets her new uniform nodding to her instructors when she saw the note attached to hers acknowledging she had received it. They were finally taken to the barracks that they would sleep in and Julia finally read the note which stated that they understood the situation in the fact that once basic training was completed she would be considered as part of the reserves and would not be called in until after she completed police training to begin her military service

*Okay everyone, tomorrow you need to be dressed and ready at 0800 for your first day, after that everyone needs to be up and ready by 0700 and that's final, welcome to the military. Kerenai we have special instructions regarding you, something about secondary medical check by an Earth Defense Command doctor in regards to something unique about you?*

*Understood sir, shouldn't take more than two hours*

*Okay then, making sure you understood what was going on*

The next day Julia had tests done that were specialized and then wrote something down

"Take this down to Tokyo metropolitan police and ask for Tamura Naoto and make sure he gets this"

"What for and who's Tamura Naoto?"

"Sorry can't explain the note and as for Tamura Naoto, in America he would be called Naoto Tamura but I try and use the correct Japanese form whenever possible"

"Fine, you pass by the way"

"Okay, going to get to training now"

Julia goes through basics with flying colors and then heads off to police training and passes that as well with top marks in marksmanship for both jobs

*Kerenai, I heard that you're needed by the EDC temporarily*

*Yeah, it's a personal reason by the way considering I'm an EDC kid though it's understandable really*

*True, how long will you be gone?*

*Not too long I think*

*Okay, here's where you're going to be stationed once you get back*

She's handed a piece of paper and acknowledges her assignment. She then goes to an EDC base to be taken to Cybertron for the ceremony which was her rite of passage acknowledging her as an adult and in full control over her special powers that she had been born with but hadn't emerged until she was about five years old

"So where are you going first?"

"Police, the military and police apparently have an agreement of some sort, since I am only in the reserves for the military I will be at the police station for the most part except when called to duty or once a month for mandatory training for a week, in America it's only one weekend a month and two weeks out of the year but for Japan it's going to be one week a month and a full month once a year unless I am called up for active duty just like in America"

"Okay then, do you know where you're going to be stationed?"

"Yep, and I already know a few people at the police station so that's going to help my transition greatly"

Julia then heads back to Earth and goes to her assigned station in Japan

*Kerenai reporting in sir*

*Thank you for coming, however you are a few days late*

*Sir did you not receive the message that I was needed by the EDC for a few days?*

*No, which I should have, if that's the case then you aren't late at all are you?*

*No sir I'm not*

*Okay then I won't reprimand you since it's not your fault I wasn't informed like I should have been*

*So who's my partner?*

*For now Akeshi Takato, your main partner will be Tamura Naoto but he's on special assignment with the American FBI*

*Oh?*

*Yeah, there's been some issues about Japanese criminals committing acts against Americans and going state to state so the FBI requested Jiban seeing as how he's been given the honor of being an American Federal agent*

*That's right, I almost forgot he's an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent, mainly because that isn't activated on a regular basis, as far as I know it's only been effectively used during the trial against those who abducted him in the first place and then two years ago when that terrorist thought he could flee America by coming to Japan, and that's when his status as a honorary American Federal agent activated*

*So that he could remain in American custody the entire time*

*Exactly*

*Well for now you and your temporary partner have patrol so meet up with him and get to work*

*Yes sir*

Julia goes to meet her temporary partner and they head off to patrol which on their first day was pretty active for the area they were patrolling, two fires, one hit and run, one false alarm and two robberies


	2. Chapter 2

*I am tired, coffee and then reports?*

*Agreed*

They head back to the station and give their reports. This routine continued for three months with Julia taking a week off each month when one day she was called into the office about Jiban

*You asked for me sir?*

*Yes as you know your assigned partner Tamura Naoto is still in America helping the FBI with the Japanese criminals who are proving to be more difficult than first thought*

*Yes, we've actually been in regular contact since he knows me from before I became a police officer*

*Unfortunately you won't be able to meet him for a while longer*

*Sir?*

*The assignment for him is over but for you it's just beginning, along with the help of the Japanese military we need you to fake your death and go deep undercover*

(Sighs) *I can't fully go undercover, Tamura won't be fooled*

*What for?*

*Okay due to your rank you have clearance but first I need to see what all you know. Have you ever heard of the police officer known as Jiban?*

*Yes, I even have his file where it explains that a civilian several years ago made a connection with him due to classified reasons, and even though I have the clearance to know said classified reasons I requested not to be informed unless absolutely necessary what those reasons were*

*Okay, did the file mention the fact that Jiban has a civilian identity?*

*Yes, that part is also classified unless you have my rank but again I decided that for me it would be a need to know basis*

*Okay, it's need to know, Jiban's civilian identity is Tamura Naoto and I am the person he has a connection with due to my Arranyan powers, he has pseudo-powers and one of them is being able to identify me no matter what. As such no matter what disguise I take as soon as he sees me he'll know it's me and that I'm actually still alive. We need to bring him in on the assignment since he's going to find out anyways*

*Can you block the ability that allows him to know it's you?*

*Nope*

*And he knows as soon as it's you?*

*Yes, you see several years ago right when he came back I was supposedly killed, but was in fact taken by a group which I will not explain right now and they brainwashed me into thinking my friends and family were the ones who abandoned me and left me to die, though it took a bit before they succeeded in getting past my mental defenses. The first time I came across Jiban he instantly recognized me and used a fighting style unique to the two of us to see if it was really me and it was*

*Okay he does need brought in but only him*

*I know that and he'll understand the need to keep it quiet too. In fact this might actually be for the best since this ways you'll be able to have contact with me through him*

*How?*

*Now that you don't need to know, just understand we have a way to communicate that is secure*

*Why don't I need to know?*

*Because it's...not something easily accepted and while you technically have the rank to know due to said complication unless something comes up you really don't need to know how we keep communication secure*

*Fine, but we need to discuss how regular it will be and when you will implement the plan seeing as how I think you're going to wait until Tamura gets back to fake your death*

*Actually we can fake my death before he gets back, however you're going to have to reveal the mission to him immediately, especially if he finds out about my death in the American news papers first*

*I thought you said...*

*Okay here's something you need to understand, the ability to detect me requires proximity*

*Oh, so until he's close to you he'll think you're dead*

*Exactly*

*Okay I can tell him the truth, now then you report for training next week, in that time think of how you're going to fake your death*

*Oh I have a good idea already, but it all depends on if I go to the training I think I'm going to because while we have a rotation the Japanese government could change my assignment at a moments notice just like if I was in America*

*Okay, just find a way to make contact when you do fake your death so that I know you're starting your mission*

*Okay, it might not be through Tamura the first time*

*Don't worry you'll know when he's back in Japan*

*I'm sure I will, see you later sir*

*See you later Kerenai*

The next week Julia actually didn't have the training she thought she would have, she originally thought she would have training with ground forces but instead was told that she would be doing air training, specifically rescue swimming, and part of that was due to a new member that needed training as well and as such they decided to just combine the two people for one training

*Understood*

*Kerenai, we also know about your police assignment, when you think the time is right how are you going to fake your death?*

*Sorry, but I think it best you don't know when or how so that you have genuine reactions*

Over the next three days Julia and the recruit were doing great and Julia finally decided that on the fourth day when there was a chance she would fake her death knowing that the newest member would go far if they kept up the enthusiasm and training they were doing and had at the moment. The next day Julia got her chance in a live rescue with several boats. She got one person into the basket after having already made seven trips earlier and when she let go of the basket simply let herself sink into the ocean activating her special shields which allowed her to breath underwater with a special air bubble surrounding her. An ability discovered only a year after she returned with the help of Jiban due to an accident in America when both were needed to not only confirm Jiban's honorary status with the government but also for special training in weapons that the EDC was developing but hadn't put through field tests yet except in certain locations and only in America. Once the rescue mission was over the pilot gave the report that one person was missing and presumed dead, all survivors rescued and they were returning to base for a debrief

*Sir her endurance was excellent the entire time, she volunteered to go back all seven times when we told her that her first rescue was to be the only one because conditions were starting to go against her, why her eighth trip managed to exhaust her to the point of drowning I don't know*

*We may never find out why she simply passed out, there could be any number of reasons besides exhaustion, unless we find a body we'll never know though*

*We can't search for her either...sir she's under American jurisdiction as well, it's how she managed to join when she did do we...?*

*Yes, we tell America through official channels first and once they tell us the right people have been informed we give official word through the news, for now...for now we mention the mission on the news and explain that certain aspects of the mission are currently on going and we'll give more information at a later date when we have information to give*

Three days later the Japanese Self Defense Force was telling people about Julia's death in the news and then a few hours later Jiban heard of it in the FBI headquarters in Washington DC

"Kerenai can't be dead, she's...she's too strong for that"

"Naoto, she's dead, the Japanese Self Defense Force themselves declared she was lost in a rescue mission, they were apparently actually on a training exercise when the call came in"

"Kerenai...I need to go home, they're going to need me home"

"Tamura...Naoto, we still have Japanese nationals committing crimes and you're the only one authorized to arrest them"

"Actually I finally figured out their hiding place, we can do the raid in three hours and have them ready to be deported within six"

"Go for it Naoto"

"Thank you sir, I already have the team in mind that I need"

"Good, get the team together and get going then"

"With pleasure"

Six hours later Naoto and the criminals from Japan were finally heading home. Two hours beforehand though in Japan the police had finally received word from Julia that she was finally beginning her mission and would report in once again at a later date through Naoto

*Sir there's a letter for you, however I can't read it and I don't recognize the handwriting*

*Understood*

The chief receives the letter and quickly realizes that it's written in English. Many years earlier it had been made a requirement that any Japanese police officer that was to work closely with the EDC had to learn English to the point of if not fluency then close enough that they rarely had to ask for translation by the EDC and even then it was only a few words here or there or even an acronym that occasionally popped up that regular Japanese police officers didn't come across on a regular basis. The chief and the station were not that close to the EDC but the chief had decided on his own a few years earlier to learn English just in case and made sure to keep in practice and he knew that Julia knew about his fluency in English so once he reads the message he shreds it and then makes sure it's burned


	3. Chapter 3

*Sir is there anything we need to know from the letter?*

*No it doesn't concern you understood?*

*Yes sir, by the way we just got a call from Tamura Naoto, he's getting ready to head to the airport now for the trip home, with the Japanese citizens that need prosecuted*

*Okay, make sure someone is there to pick him up*

*Understood sir, I'll check the flight information to see when he's scheduled to arrive*

*Bring him straight back to me when you get back to the station*

*Sir you're not going to require him to get rest?*

*Not immediately, there are things he and I need to discuss first*

Several hours later Naoto was in front of his chief

*Tamura Naoto...no, Jiban, do you know how to read English?*

*Yes, I can speak it too, I made sure to learn when I found out I was an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent*

*I have a message for you then, the first message I shredded and burned but the second message was for you personally, but first have you read the news?*

*Yes, I wanted to get home immediately when I heard that Kerenai...*

*Kerenai is on special assignment right now but she _is_ alive, I received a report personally from her several hours ago in English and she knew I am fluent in English but no one else is, does she know about you?*

*Yes she does know I am fluent in English, she was one of the ones who helped me practice to that level and we also have conversations in English just so I can keep my fluency*

*Well here's the message then*

Jiban recieves the message and then does exactly like the chief and shreds it first and then makes sure it's incinerated

*We don't speak of this to anyone Jiban*

*Of course*

*Now then I do have a question, I don't want to know how you guys are going to keep communication secure because I don't need to know that, but how will the communication happen? Phone, letters...?*

*Various ways actually as to not establish a pattern*

*Are you sure of that?*

*Yes Julia and I discussed it shortly before it was confirmed she would be getting police training*

*Okay then, just making sure you had agreed already on the means of communication*

*Do you need anything else sir?*

*Actually yes, and it's kind of important too*

*What do you need sir?*

*For _you_ to take three days off and actually relax, when was the last time you truly had time to yourself?*

*It's been a while*

*Figured as much, do what you need to do to take care of yourself and then simply spend the rest of the time relaxing and resting for what's to come*

*Understood sir*

*And Tamura, I'm sure you probably already know this but your Jiban identity needs to remain a secret, at least for now so don't use anything that can't be explained already, especially in matters of strength*

*Understood sir and yes I do indeed already know that*

*Okay, but I think it might be a good idea for everyone at the station to know your other identity as Jiban when you feel the time is right, for everyone's safety*

Three days later Naoto was back on duty and three weeks later after a long day at work he found a message on his phone that no one but he and another group could even begin to decipher because of the fact that it was in a language almost no one knew, and as far as he was aware only two humans were fluent while others could recognize the language but not be able to translate it

*Naoto, it's me, tell the chief I am still alive but currently stuck at the lowest ranks, looks like you have to prove yourself worthy of a higher rank through various means and as I am new I have yet to pass any tests that would allow me to learn of a task that allows me to move up in rank, keep safe and I will contact you in person next time I have an update or it's time for me to let you know I am still alive, that will happen every three to four weeks depending on various factors but no longer than four weeks*

The next day Naoto went back on duty and never revealed that he'd been in contact with Julia to anyone but the chief in private. Three weeks later in the face to face contact Julia revealed she was still the lowest rank but learning more now and when that conversation ended it began a random communication pattern that would last the rest of the mission and both knew it. They also knew that using Cybertronian was the most secure method of communication since only Julia's family knew the language

*Tamura, did she say what we're supposed to do if contact is lost for longer than four weeks?*

*Yes, we're to reveal the truth to the rest of the police force and use what information she has already given to us to do a raid and try and get her back alive because she suspects that they will want to keep her alive for a while even after discovery*

*Okay then, we'll start upping the training so that everyone is ready for when the time comes, by the way, still not comfortable with them knowing about you Jiban?*

*No not yet, the main reason why is because Bioron isn't destroyed just deep underground and the less people know right now the better if they are captured by Bioron*

*Fine, we'll deal with things as they come but know this if they get hurt because they _didn't_ know about you I expect you to take responsibility for it is that understood Tamura?*

*Completely sir and I wouldn't expect anything less by the way*

*Good, get back to work, let me know when Kerenai gets in contact with you again*

*Understood sir*

With that Naoto gets back to work and waits every three to four weeks to hear from Julia who did indeed keep communication methods random. She would do face to face contact twice in a row and then switch up to phone contact to randomly deciding that she would e-mail him with his personal e-mail. Once she even falsified a police report making sure to write everything but his name in Cybertronian just to make sure she made contact in time, but most of the time she used normal means of contact except once and that was by pure accident. She was getting food supplies when she happened to be involved in a fire incident and Naoto was one of the officers taking witness accounts and so she gave her account and then slipped into Cybertronian to let him know she was still safe as far as she could tell but stuck at her current rank due to issues within the group. They then switched back to Japanese

*You're good to go ma'am*

*Thank you officer, if I remember anything else I will of course go to the station and fill out another report*

*Thank you that will be appreciated*

Julia leaves and goes to headquarters of the group she was currently undercover with

"You're late Asuna"

"Sorry, being witness to a fire kind of puts people behind schedule, just be glad I didn't have perishables this time or I would still be gone getting replacements"

"Very well, you're excused from being late and from contacting us, did you at least get the food we asked for?"

"Yes I did, putting it up now by the way"

"By the way, once you're done the leaders want to talk to you"

"Fine where?"

"Main meeting room"

"Understood"

Fifteen minutes later (the ten extra minutes were because some of the members came in and destroyed the organized system due to not being willing to wait for Julia to finish putting things up) she finally met the leaders

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, you have now reached the rank where we can explain how we know English despite being Japanese. The reason why is because we all spent time abroad living in English speaking countries. Some lived there for several years and others only a few but we all learned English"

"Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?"

"Not at the moment, but only because of the fact we were informed you were witness to a fire and want you to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine, I wasn't any where's near the fire when it started and the police showed up so quickly that witnesses couldn't get real close to the action"

"Okay then, by the way you're going to be involved in the planning of our next attack"

"Understood sir, when?"

"We'll let you know"

"Yes sir"

Meanwhile the police continued their mission with Naoto telling the chief he made contact with Julia early this time because of the fact that she was witness to the fire. Two days later they were simply going about their business when suddenly an enemy that Naoto was _very_ familiar with showed up

*Bioron!*

Everyone starts shooting and when the coast was clear Naoto became Jiban and starting fighting his enemies after stating his articles that he always stated before battle with Bioron and eventually defeats the enemy like always. But when the officers returned that's when they found out they were down two officers, one was in the hospital but the other was a captive of Bioron with actual proof of capture which lead the chief to call a meeting and from the start he confused everyone, though only one person knew that the confusion was to be brief


	4. Chapter 4

*Tamura it's your decision, is it time or not?*

*It's time they learn for their own safety, the officer in the hospital needs to be told by someone here and when we rescue our fellow officer they too will be told, or shown depending on the circumstances*

*Tamura what are they talking about?*

*You guys know how Jiban showed up so quickly today?*

*Yeah*

*That's because I am Jiban, I was killed years ago by Bioron and reborn as Jiban with my human identity still in tact. I mainly take the human form but if needed I become Jiban, I hide my true strength and abilities for your safety and to keep from being considered different. I'm sorry for lying to everyone for so long but like I said it was for your own safety*

*Tamura, Jiban or not you're still you*

*For now we need to decide how to deal with the resurgence of Bioron*

*Tamura, you lead we follow and do our best against the enemy until you arrive*

*Very well, for now here are some things you need to know about the enemy and what you can do to keep them at bay until I arrive*

For the next hour Naoto tells them everything they needed to know about Bioron and how to protect the citizens until he arrived as Jiban

*Is there anything else we need to know about you?*

*No, because some of it will not matter, if my intended partner was here I would have to discuss it with them anyways*

*Your intended partner?*

*Julia Kerenai, the American with Japanese citizenship due to unique circumstances*

*Tamura Julia is...*

*I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish she was here*

*For now we need to focus on Bioron and the fact that we will have regular cases on top of that*

*Some of them might be interlinked and...there might be a chance we will have to work closely with the EDC if they go back to a pattern they did before, but until we know otherwise the EDC is not to get involved because they won't have jurisdiction*

*Not entirely Jiban*

*Oh that, right they don't know that part, sorry you guys remember the special assignment I was given while Julia was in training?*

*Yes, we were told you were requested by America to help them out with something*

*That's because I am an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent, my status is always official but not always fully activated. However the Japanese government knows about it and through the EDC can activate it at any time as can the American government, and no do not ask how that works because that involves a _lot_ of complicated paperwork that the three groups had to sign*

*Three?*

*Yep, the Japanese government, the American government and me, we all had to sign the paperwork to make everything legal*

*Actually if it's dire enough the Japanese government doesn't have to go through EDC channels to activate his status fully, but the rules behind that permission are _very_ specific*

*And almost never happen, I also have permission to activate my status myself but again the rules behind that are _very_ clear and requirements are hard to meet on a regular basis, but I will know when to activate my status fully, if I am otherwise questioning it then I don't activate the status without confirmation through the EDC*

*Okay then, we understand everything Tamura*

Over the next week things remained normal. Meanwhile Julia was finally summoned to the planning meeting and that's when she discovered that they were working with Bioron to attack the police station the next day

(Thinks) " _I guess my mission will end sooner than expected and in a way we never thought too, unfortunately I can't warn the police due to how dangerous it is. I will have to wait for a good opportunity to pretend to surrender to the police so that my mission can formally end even if we don't get all the group today staying after tomorrow will be too dangerous for me_ "

The next day was the surprise attack and Naoto quickly became Jiban, stated his articles and then started to fight the gang and Bioron when he came face to face with Julia who deliberately spoke in English quietly

"Look, we need to make the fight look good to the rest of the gang before I surrender, this mission is over because after today it will be too dangerous for me to go back with the gang if they are not all captured, but I will only explain that once inside with my fellow officers. After I debrief you guys you have to debrief me"

"Right, let's do it"

"Kerenai style?"

"Oh yeah and then we need to talk about certain things I can do"

"Full reveal for both of us once secure, they need to know"

"Okay, time to fight"

They make the fight look good and ultimately Jiban fakes arresting her because of the fact that the battle was starting to look like it would go on for a bit because of Bioron and quite frankly Julia looked like she was about to pass out anyways

*Take her to processing and then put her in a cell by herself, no other criminals for her safety*

*Understood Jiban*

Once in the cell Julia was given food and then in pure exhaustion collapsed onto the small bed and simply crashed, meaning she went to sleep knowing she was safe for the first time in several months. Twenty minutes later the battle finally ended with Bioron either killed or retreating and all of the gang being arrested if they themselves were dead, killed primarily by their Bioron "allies" but also a few officers by force

*Jiban, your prisoner won't be answering questions for a bit*

*Oh?*

*Look*

He's shown the cell where Julia was and quickly sees exactly _why_ she wouldn't be up to anything for a bit

*Okay keep an eye on her for now and let me know when she's awake, then depending on when she wakes up either get her food and let her go back to sleep or inform her that someone wants to talk to her after she eats, but she's getting food either way when she wakes up*

*And if she's out for longer than a day?*

*Get medical down here and have them hook her up to an IV, either that or have her transferred to the medical wing until she's awake*

When he left the cell area he was met by the chief who didn't look happy at him

*Jiban, you, me, my office, now*

*Yes sir*

Once in the office the chief let loose

*What were you _thinking_ Jiban? I know for a fact that the plan wasn't to actually arrest Julia*

*I did that for her safety, she was coming back anyways since she knew going back would be too dangerous, she said that herself, not to mention she was getting ready to pass out and quite frankly since she's been reported dead arresting her so that she could get sleep without suspicions was the only real option we had. We already talked about it once a while back via e-mail. Okay actually I stand corrected it was more like her ordering me to arrest her if possible and me not getting a chance to argue about it*

*Because the system is mostly a one way thing*

*Exactly, even face to face contact was essentially one way, the only two times they weren't was when she was witness to the fire a short while ago and our first contact, but that was because I had to pass critical information about her family to her*

*Okay fine, things did go according to _a_ plan that I wasn't aware of, her being passed out though?*

*That was never intended, but I think it's a combination of our fight today and the fact that she's truly safe to sleep for the first time in a while*

*Forgot mental exhaustion could do that to a person*

*Figured you had*

*Anything else I should know in regards to Kerenai?*

*Yeah, they have orders to take her to the medical wing if she's out for a full day, if only so that she remains hydrated because according to her family when she gets to the point of simply passing out right after eating when she knows people want to talk to her she can sleep for three days straight and it all being pure exhaustion, she won't even react to the needle going into her arm she's that out of it*

As it turned out Julia would sleep for almost a week straight due to how tired she was because it wasn't just the fact that she was physically exhausted from the fight with Jiban and mentally exhausted with her mission. Due to an incident only two years after Julia was freed from enemy control and one year after Omega Supreme was declared fit for duty again Jiban and her family had discovered that she actually _had_ to use her abilities in some way every two weeks at the latest or the excess power would build up and not quite poison her but it would make her worse off for a bit and sometimes make her physically sick if she repressed it for too long. Unfortunately for the undercover assignment she had been forced to repress her abilities for several months now and was now paying the price for not using her abilities even during a good opportunity to hide her use. She had actually been physically ill for two days before the meeting and she knew that she was reaching her limit which had been another reason why she knew she couldn't remain undercover any longer because if she had while her powers wouldn't have killed her, they would have continued making her worse until the group had no choice but to send her to the hospital for treatment and the police would have been involved after that anyways. As such when she was arrested her body kept her out cold for nearly a week just to let her body flush out and recover from the aftermath of the buildup of repressing her powers


	5. Chapter 5

*Okay Tamura, I am now laying down the law, your prisoner* (it had been decided no one would know it was Julia until she woke up for safety reasons seeing as how Bioron had made another attack three days after the first assault) *has been asleep for almost a week now with no reason as to why and _you_ are starting to look like death warmed over. You are _going_ to get some sleep tonight even if I have to force it on you with drugs because according to the chief you've been getting into EDC strength coffee which is _strong_. Now then I have worked with the American forces, more specifically the United States Marines and it's sometimes said that Marine grade coffee can melt spoons, though it's only a figure of speech with Marine grade coffee. However EDC grade coffee literally does melt spoons, I have seen that happen a few times when an EDC officer has been at the station for whatever reason. That means you are not getting required sleep, as such either you sleep willingly or I sedate you, and if this continues for any longer I can and _will_ resort to coffee restrictions on you just to allow you proper sleep is that understood?*

Naoto just nods knowing that the doctor would go through with this promise to cut off his coffee supply and drug him into sleep until Julia woke up so that night he actually got some sleep but not as much as the doctor monitoring him wanted, but when it was explained that he literally couldn't sleep any more that night the doctor let up. The next day in the middle of an investigation Naoto got called because Julia woke up briefly, not long enough to answer questions, or even really to eat like Naoto wanted, but long enough to establish that she would most likely be fine after the sedative wore off. The reason she had been given the sedative was because she woke up fighting after a particular dream/memory, despite knowing she was in a safe place it had been long discovered that she came up fighting if she had a particularly bad dream or dreamed of a particularly bad memory that involved fighting. It was instinctive because of just how much danger she was in being an EDC kid, and more specifically a kid raised by the Cybertronians since she was a month old. Naoto quickly got back to the station after hearing the report knowing that the sedative wouldn't last as long as the doctor expected it to and quickly got to the medical wing

*Tamura, you didn't need to rush back, your prisoner isn't going to wake for another two hours*

*Unfortunately due to something I know that you don't you're wrong about that, but I can't explain due to the fact that until they wake up I don't want them identified for their own safety*

An hour after the sedative had been given and forty minutes after Naoto got back Julia woke up calmly

*Where...am I?*

*You're in the police medical facility due to being unconscious for almost a solid week, and by the way only me and the chief know your identity for your own safety*

*Don't tell me let me guess, attacks on the station after the initial one*

*Just one three days later, care to explain why you were out cold for so long?*

*Once I report in yes, and by the way I am not going to be believed initially and might be under actual arrest*

*Don't worry we already have the proof available for immediate use so that doesn't happen*

*Fine, let's go*

The officers were _not_ happy that Jiban was letting his prisoner walk around uncuffed, but she was being escorted by him so they didn't do anything, until she came into the meeting room

*Tamura she has to be cuffed you know that*

*I am not cuffing her*

*Julia Kerenai reporting back for duty after an undercover assignment*

*You lie*

*Naoto, show them*

Jiban quickly shows the proof of her claim

*Kerenai, you really are alive?*

*Yes, I was on assignment since my supposed death in the military. The higher ups in the Japanese Self Defense Force were in on it by the way but only in that they knew I was still alive and deliberately gave me a training session that would allow me to fake my death easier than other training might have*

*Julia, why were you unconscious for almost a solid week?*

(Sighs) *I was wondering when you would get to that but before I can speak you guys need to sign paperwork, does everyone know about Tamura?*

*Yes, he explained it once Bioron revealed itself*

*Everything?*

*Everything? I know he explained everything about him being Jiban and Tamura plus his honorary status as an EDC officer and American Federal agent*

*Wait, he said there was more that concerned Julia*

*I remember now*

*Okay you have to sign paperwork in regards to Jiban too then because this involves him as well*

*So we're revealing it?*

*Got no choice, just like you revealed Jiban for their safety, they have to know about me entirely for their safety*

*Fine, by the way I have to talk to you about the related issue once we're done*

*Understood Naoto*

*Wait, how come you're already on a first name basis with Tamura?*

*That will be part of the explanations once you sign the paperwork*

*She's right, that knowledge is integrated with what she has to explain about herself*

The officers minus the chief who already had clearance signed the paperwork and for the next hour Julia explained about how she had been adopted by the Cybertronians and was born with powers that weren't revealed until she was five, she also explained that she and Naoto had met years earlier when she was initially just in Japan for summer vacation when she witnessed and became part of a fight Naoto was involved in as Jiban since there were enemies that the EDC took care of on a regular basis and when he returned thanks to enemies they became friends once she herself was freed from enemy capture and control

*We also have a very unique self defense style that is only possible because of accidental transference of powers when I tried to revive him as Jiban when he was first apparently killed in front of me, though we call them pseudo-powers because they are not exactly like my abilities and also differ slightly in one case*

*Actually...that's what we need to talk about in private Julia, while in America things have...changed in regards to my abilities, but for everyone else's safety I am not explaining it to them*

*Fine, by the way chief now that everyone has been forced to sign the special paperwork you guys might have to work more closely with the EDC, but I don't know that for sure*

*We'll figure it out as we go, have to inform your military bosses too by the way*

*That's the plan actually, but not today, not with what should be happening in only a matter of hours*

*Of course you had news access while undercover so you know don't you?*

*Exactly, tomorrow is soon enough, and besides the higher ups already know I'm actually alive, they just don't know the mission is over with is all*

*True enough*

*Wait so the military was in on it too?*

*Only that they gave her a training opportunity to fake her death and were kept informed of her continued survival, you have to understand something about Kerenai, she's considered both a Japanese and American citizen though she doesn't fully claim American citizenship and hasn't for a long time now, however thanks to an agreement between Japan and America it was decided that she fell under certain American laws and one of them involved military joining, which is why she joined before eighteen with parental permission, she also isn't allowed to drink before twenty-one but is considered a legal adult at age eighteen. Part of the agreement though was that if she joined the military part time and another job full time the military was to be informed about her well being on a regular basis from her full time time, with the period of check in varying depending on which job she took*

*With me being a police officer there were weekly check ins except for once a month where I am gone for a week, that is when I do my reserve training*

*When that happens, the reverse updates happen, instead of me informing the military of her well being it's the military informing me that she's okay*

*How old _are_ you Kerenai?*

*What's the date?*

*You don't know what day it is?*

*I just spent almost a week unconscious and the group I was with rarely bothered with calenders so I really don't know what day it is, I vaguely remember that it was April last time I checked and that was at _least_ a week before Jiban and I met because of a fire incident and the day we met I wasn't paying attention to the date because quite frankly I was trying to get back to the base on a time limit that anyone who's doing grocery shopping has on them*

She's quickly told the date and nods at the response

*Okay I am seventeen and a half right now, almost eighteen years old trust me there are _reasons_ I had to pass extra medical tests besides the fact I was born with powers. At seventeen, heck even eighteen females may be pretty much grown but before anything we're checked for a few other female issues and as for me being so young yet doing two jobs plus special abilities meant I had to be checked for extra issues besides the regular issues, one of which is actually poison testing that is standard for all EDC kids because we're big targets, and I have an even bigger target on my back then the rest of my fellow EDC kids*

*Either way, for now this meeting was to let you guys know Julia was actually alive. Others will be receiving the same report over the next few days which will give Julia time to reintegrate into police work. Julia the military gave me a very specific message for you when this first began. They said to let you know no training for the next two months after your assignment is finished*

*But I've missed so much training already*

*They said they want you recovered first, they know that this mission will have been mentally draining more so than me it appears*

*Understood sir*

Just then a clerk came in and handed Naoto a piece of paper and he nodded in acknowledgment of the receipt, not the message. He quickly looks at it and passes it to Julia to read and she sees that it's in Cybertronian which meant her family was involved


	6. Chapter 6

*What should I do?*

*Not sure, are they serious about a meeting at 2100 hours?*

*Yes they are, whenever they give me a time to meet they are dead serious about that time*

*But Jiban tomorrow...*

*Yeah, and I don't know if the message was delayed or not*

*Ask the clerk?*

*Oh yeah because that information is critical*

*Why?*

*Um, depending on how delayed the message is it might be too late to act, fortunately I found out before the actual meeting but too late to change it to another time that would work better for me*

They ask the clerk when the message arrived and found out it was delayed by almost a week because it had arrived the same day Julia had returned because of the attack on the station she had been involved in

*Next time, do not delay messages from the EDC even if I am distracted by something else, mainly because delays could be disastrous coming from the EDC*

*Understood, won't happen again I promise*

*Good*

The next day Naoto goes to the meeting and discovers that it had been called in the first place so that Naoto could do some weapons training in new weaponry that wasn't available other than in Japan due to the fact that the weapons were being specifically designed against Bioron enemies. The reason the EDC was doing that was because Bioron had proven in the past that they were willing to team up with EDC enemies, as such EDC officers needed the ability to fight both enemies with one weapon if possible and Naoto being who he was was a good test subject for them

"Unfortunately Tamura we're going to have to wait until Bioron attacks again for you to test against them effectively, but so far I would say that the gun is working as intended"

"I agree, by the way did you get my message about Julia?"

"We did and we're grateful that we got it quickly"

"That's only because I used the phone, your message to me was delayed by almost a week which means I almost missed the meeting and I also couldn't reschedule it"

"We need a new system don't we?"

"I honestly don't know, I let the clerk know that any messages from the EDC need to come to me immediately, hopefully they pass that message on and it won't happen again, if it does we'll see about figuring something else out"

"By the way where's Julia since we now know the truth?"

"Um, she's between getting finished in her reports or starting to go on break for a week. She's been mandated by the military that she isn't to serve for two months and after I received the message was told that she's going on mandatory leave for a week from the police once she's finished with her report. Part of that report is for her commanding officers in the military, she couldn't do it last night because of something going on yesterday that required military involvement but today she could give them a full report which is needed for both groups so I don't know if they combined the verbal reporting or not"

"We understand why it would be mandatory for her not to serve two months in the military, but why the week for the police?"

"You have...no idea what she went through as an undercover agent do you?"

"Nope, not a bit"

"You don't want to know, especially considering how long she's been undercover"

"Was it that bad? We know the military won't want her for two months because she just went through an intensive mission for one of her jobs but the police? She just finished one assignment that should have been relatively easy and should be mission ready now"

"Yeah, that's not quite the case and she needs the break, trust me on that one"

"Fine, by the way you might be needed in America again soon"

"What for?"

"Conference between all EDC branches, each branch needs at least five representatives at the meeting and we're debating whether or not to make you a representative considering you were just over there as a Federal agent"

"If that happens let my boss know, now then I have to get back to the station"

"Fine, sorry about the late night meeting by the way but there wasn't a lot of choices for when to have the meeting today"

"I understand, part of the problem was the message delay"

"Yeah, get that fixed or we're going drastic and think of a solution ourselves got it?"

"Completely"

Naoto then goes to the police station to finish his shift and then heads to Julia's apartment that she had gotten after finishing her training with the military and police because while Tamura Naoto had his own apartment it was currently unlivable due to flooding so Julia immediately offered her place until Naoto could go back to his once she found out. The next day they got up at the same time and made breakfast together and simply had a conversation in Cybertronian not because it was required for security reasons but because they hadn't had a relaxing conversation in that language in too long

*So what's going on with your pseudo-powers?*

*Okay so while in America chasing those fugitives I was...waylaid by some EDC enemies and had to use what I could to fight them off, when I collapsed I saw police officers heading our way and knew that they wouldn't be safe so I put my hands fully on the ground and thought of their safety and a mini earthquake happened causing the ground to crack and keep the squad car away from the scene*

*Oh, okay I know what's going on and it's quite simple too. You know how you gained pseudo-powers from me when I saved your life correct? While I was on Cybertron recently for the special ceremony I was told that your abilities were going to grow slightly soon now that your abilities were formally recognized as a means of better defending the people, you will _not_ gain all of my abilities and for the most part it's your pseudo-powers expanding with what you already have, but you might gain one or two more attack and defend abilities depending on what's needed when*

*My abilities were formally recognized a few years ago though, why wait until now?*

*Because I was not considered an adult by the people until I finished training. Once the training was completed I was considered an adult and in full control of my powers, once that acknowledgment was made you were granted the rite to gain a couple of my actual abilities so as to defend others like I do, and your pseudo-powers will expand slightly too, though not by much depending on what they are*

*Okay, just wondering is all, so what are you going to do for a week?*

*No clue, besides resting and catching up on some paperwork*

*Paperwork?*

*Yeah, I was working on a project shortly before the assignment and I need to finish some paperwork to get the project officially recognized, with the government knowing the truth I wasn't put on a deadline like other projects but it still needs to get done now that I am recognized as alive to the right people once more. The news will learn of my survival tomorrow at a conference which I am _not_ attending per orders given to me ages ago*

*Julia you're supposed to be resting*

*I know, however this project is important enough that I need to get the paperwork done, the project itself isn't completed and won't be for a bit longer but regular paperwork updates are needed for reasons I can't get into yet*

*Fine, just remember to relax occasionally*

*Will do paperwork filing shouldn't take more than a couple of hours like normal*

For the next week Julia does indeed relax and once the week was over she reported in and started truly working with Naoto as equal partners, with the station getting used to Julia acting casual around Naoto fairly quickly considering they had only just learned the two knew each other for years before she became a police officer and the fact that until Naoto returned and she had come back Julia never really relaxed even when it was safe so they were seeing a new side to her that they weren't expecting. Two months after Julia returned from her undercover assignment she was in a meeting with a few other officers about some incidents that needed several people working as a taskforce when suddenly the meeting was interrupted

*Kerneai, someone is looking for you and insisted I take him to you*

The person comes in and everyone sees Julia quickly stand up and salute the person in uniform

*Sir, Lt. Kerenai waiting for orders*

*Kerenai, have you seen the news?*

*No I was told when I came back from undercover assignment I wasn't to work with the military for two months and didn't receive news either during that time, what for?*

The person walks over to her and hands her a piece of paper that she reads and nods afterwords and then no one but two people understood her because she switched to English


	7. Chapter 7

"Naoto, Chief we need to talk, _now_ "

"Understood, my office, Kerenai, tell the soldier you'll be ready to move out from here within fifteen minutes"

"Yes sir" (Japanese) *I'll be done here within fifteen minutes sir*

*Understood, I'll be in the front of the building*

*Understood*

The three go to the chief's office for maximum privacy even if the others didn't understand English

"Okay Julia what's going on?"

"Time critical mission just as the two month period ended. I don't even have time for integration training which is kind of important. Turns out me missing out on news from the military for two months means I have things I do not know about that I should. A week ago there was a simple mission with the EDC to check a few things out in Africa I think, they haven't been heard from since"

"Not good, why is it time critical though?"

"Because if we can't find signs of them within seventy-two hours the soldiers will have to be declared dead, as it is they were acknowledged missing pretty fast"

"We'll do what we can here, get going and save those men if possible"

"Gladly"

Julia goes to her locker real quick and grabs a bag and leaves the station

*I have a go bag that no one is aware of until today for just such emergencies, I can change on the plane if need be get going*

*Gladly, update will be given on the way to the airport. Now then you are now aware of the situation in Africa correct?*

*Yeah, joint mission between JSDF and the EDC that went down hill fast*

*That's right, what no one knows is that another mission happened five hours after contact was lost by the United States Marines that were nearby due to a request from the Japanese government, America lost contact with her forces two days ago and they aren't sending anyone else in due to pirates*

*Whoa, Somalia?*

*Yeah, we told America that the problem started with us so we'd get their people out when we got ours, no one knows about the American soldiers though except me and you and the only reason I know was because you were to be taken straight to the airport so I had to know to tell you, everyone else is going to find out once the plane is in the air. Complicating matters even further is the fact that we've recently received intelligence that there might be Quintesson activity but the EDC can't afford to send anyone else with us right now*

*Why not?*

*Because of the fact that they're mainly focusing on outer space due to enemies harassing their big alien robot allies, what forces are on Earth have to remain at their posts in case of invasion and can't send a small team to rescue their own due to how wide spread they are on Earth*

*I get it, small bases on high alert means unless necessary you don't leave your post*

*Exactly*

*So the mission is get in, find our people and America's and get out all without inciting a war*

*Pretty much, now then the original mission by the way was for the two to scout because there had been reports of Bioron enemies with EDC enemy weapons*

*Then why wasn't Jiban called instead of the JSDF?*

*Two reasons, one we were trying to see if we could handle it ourselves without relying on Jiban all the time and for another do you or do you not recall the incident when the JSDF mission went down?*

*Oh...that incident*

*Thought you might remember it if I reminded you, especially considering just how...busy you guys were during the initial mission period*

*Okay fine you win, by the way if you lose contact with us this time you _are_ telling Jiban period the end is that clear?*

*Understood, will let base commander know those are your orders seeing as how quite frankly if you fail we'll probably need him*

*That's my thought exactly, full debrief for the others on the plane correct?*

*Yes, they'll get full debrief on the way there, but you needed to know first since you're team leader*

*Got it, and we're here by the way*

*So we are*

Julia enters the plane and after take off quickly changes into uniform and then the group is officially debriefed on their mission

*Kerenai, how long have you known?*

*Just since the ride to the plane, it was a sudden assignment after two mandatory months off, I am normally a reserve officer so I get training once a month, however I am a full time police officer and was recently undercover for several months. You guys know that you received reports two months ago about my actual survival? I was alive the whole time doing an assignment for my police job that required me to fake my death, normally after a two month break I would be doing integration training at the _least_ for an assignment but there isn't any time, we have a limited amount of time before the groups are declared dead _and_ we still have to find the enemy base and destroy it if possible*

*So what's first?*

*The rescue mission always comes first, but if we get an opportunity to destroy the base while at it I'm allowing you to do anything you can think of to accomplish that goal*

*Understood, so anyone got any ideas how to handle being in Somalia for the first time ever?*

*Wait have you ever been out of country before?*

*No, first assignment ever out of the country for most of us*

*Okay, three rules right now. Stay close to me, don't even think about talking to locals just in case they are affiliated with the pirates and do _not_ wear heavy clothing, if you have summer clothing with you change into the now because otherwise you're going to over heat, as it is you're going to go through water a lot faster than me but I have my reasons for already being used to heat*

They actually arrived at night which worked better for them and three days in they actually accomplished their goal of finding and rescuing all Japanese, EDC, and American military personnel and got them safely to a Japanese ship waiting, once that was done Julia deliberately stayed in country for a week longer with her team to take down the camp and during the raid is when the rescue team learned just why Julia was part of the mission and in charge because due to Quintessons actually at the camp combined with Bioron using their weapons Julia _needed_ to use her powers for everyone's safety

*Okay, we destroy the base and get out of here, I will explain what you saw on the way back to Japan but for now with what's just happened we need to wrap this up fast. Somalia doesn't exactly know about us and I don't want them to find out either, could cause minor political problems in the immediate future and major diplomatic issues further in the future*

The group quickly wraps things up and slips away before the Somali government finds out about them and then on the way back Julia kept her promise and explained things to her team on board the ship they were taking back to Japan once paperwork was signed

*Does everyone who works with you have to sign this paperwork if you use your powers around them?*

*No, just if I have to explain things to you since as military you're expected to know how to keep things a secret, but you needed explanations so the paperwork needed signed*

*Why did we need explanations just for you to use your powers?*

*Because of what the one Bioron member said while I was fighting remember?*

*Oh yeah, something about blood oath kill one possibly kill the other*

*Not exactly what he said because he was saying a phrase he heard me say and butchered the language badly seeing as how only two humans can speak the language and about...fifty in total can recognize it fast enough to know to get the two who can translate what's being said*

*So what was he _trying_ to say then?*

*He was trying to say that if he killed me he would bring emotional damage to enemy forces and mental damage to another. However what he doesn't realize is that for the mental damage the one person has to be physically close enough to see me die for the mental damage to happen, but they do actually have a blood oath on me now that I think about it*

*What for?*

*One word for you, Jiban*

*How is Jiban involved in the blood oath?*

*Oh well remember a few years ago when he was thought dead and then suddenly was alive again?*

*Yeah*

*He was under enemy control and I freed him from that, since then Bioron and several other enemies have had a blood oath on me for freeing Jiban and bringing him back to our side*

*For now we still have a bit before we're back in Japan, anything we should be concerned about in regards to the immediate future?*

*No, I already reported in once we got to the ship and that's a concern for me as team leader, everything else is...okay I actually have to report in to another group since the military would contact my other job but I have something to tell them that doesn't concern the military so I didn't tell my superiors in the military about something and everyone else is full military so you guys have nothing to worry about unless I receive a communique while still heading to Japan*

Julia heads to the communication room and goes to the person in charge for the shift

*Lt. I'm going to need the room for a few minutes*

*Sorry Kerenai, but you know the rules*

*Secondary radio room is available to you, I need a secured room for this because while my conversation doesn't involve military, it still requires a secure line and the primary communication room is the most secure on this ship*

*I get the feeling if I don't you're going to pull rank, which you have but others don't know that do they?*

*No they don't*

The shift manager manages to clear the room for Julia who then quickly does a few things to make sure that her police station could receive her from the ship and then calls out to them


	8. Chapter 8

*Kerenai to police station, Kerenai to police station respond please*

*Kerenai, shouldn't you still be on mission?*

*Didn't the chief receive the message we were coming home?*

*Might have but he hasn't told the rest of us yet*

*Understood, can you get him and the Bioron task force to the radio room?*

*Give me a few moments*

Two minutes later Julia was hearing the chief's voice

*Hey Kerenai, the military never told me you were finished with your mission even though they're supposed to, anyhow what's going on that you're calling from a military ship?*

*We've got potential trouble that you guys need to be aware of that doesn't affect the military. When we were destroying a base for my military mission I came across some documents that described Bioron bases in Japan and what looked like attack plans for a building I am unfamiliar with by name but have seen plenty of times while on patrol. The building is in section J6-9 and the attacks are supposed to go down within a day or two and that means I won't be close enough to stop it but you guys are*

*I think I know what building your talking about Kerenai, and the only reason you don't really know it except by site is because while you may technically have the clearance to know about it and what it does since it doesn't really affect you the Japanese government decided you didn't really need to know, until now I guess*

*Make sense, I'll explain the Bioron bases in more detail when I get back, however there is actually a base near the station you guys should take care of now*

*Where is the base?*

*The nearby warehouse that just went up a few months ago while I was undercover, it's a legitimate warehouse with official companies using it but Bioron is tricky like that, using a solid location for their own purposes whenever someone isn't there or they might be underground too*

*Okay we'll try not to damage the warehouse because I think we get some of our supplies from them now that I think about it, only started recently though*

*Fine, by the way Jiban...* (switches to Cybertronian) *Tell the EDC we need to a three way secured line going somehow so that police, military and EDC can talk without having to resort to five different security measures that each have five steps each just to make both lines secure if communication between an unsecured line and secure line is happening. The _only_ reason I felt safe enough to talk in Japanese to the entire taskforce was because I knew how to secure the line enough that no one heard from the police side but we can't have five different steps for five different measures each just for simple communication each time. I need this done from the EDC side since there's a chance of things happen that will require the EDC to securely talk to the police or military, especially because of my unique situation which you fully know already, even if they aren't considered my legal family and haven't for several years now*

*Understood, I'll do it later today then*

*Got it and thanks*

Julia switches back to Japanese briefly to let them know she should be home soon and would have a full report ready for them when she returned to duty and then went to the secondary communication room to let the shift manager know he could have his primary room back

*Hey Lt. room's all yours again*

*Thanks Kerenai, you took longer than you said though*

*Sorry, I hate long security measures*

*Oh, that would do it depending on who you needed to contact*

*Exactly*

*Kerenai, I'm not trying to be rude but just how much sleep have you gotten lately?*

*Not enough, I am almost on empty to tell the truth, it's already been two and a half days, I stay up any longer I'm going to crash where I stand once I hit the three day mark and I've been doing that ever since I got the assignment so I am _exhausted_ right now*

*Then from one Lt. to another I am ordering you to bed, _after_ you get something to eat because you haven't eaten since you got on board as far as I know*

*Actually right after I talked to the commanding officers I grabbed some toast and coffee, but I could do with more food now that I think about it*

*Good, eat and then sleep in that order you're no good to anyone exhausting yourself like that and you know it don't you?*

*You're right, oh quick warning if you suddenly hear screaming from the room I am bunking in that is most likely me reacting to a nightmare, let everyone else on the ship know okay?*

*Will do*

Fortunately nothing more serious happens during the trip back to Japan then temporary electrical power loss due to the fact that the ship was testing some new engine management equipment and that was resolved within an hour and the hospital section of the ship wasn't even affected because they ran on a separate system just in case

*So back on Japanese soil, we have to get back to base*

*You guys do, I have to get to the police station to physically report back in*

*Kerenai...*

*No, the military has had me for almost a month now thanks to that...base hunting fiasco, it's time that the police got me for a bit, as it is I am what Americans call a Reserve soldier my full time job is with the police, except for missions like this I train one week a month and one full month a year unless called to active duty like the mission we just completed, I need to get back to my full time job*

*We understand, be safe getting there*

*I will*

Julia gets a taxi to head to the station and gets there to see chaos, but a good and familiar type of chaos that was enjoyed around the world. It was a field trip for several kids to see the police station and a bit in regards to their jobs and kids were sometimes considered chaos personified

*Here's the fare from where you picked me up to here*

*Okay, don't see why you needed to come here instead of going to a base*

*It's complicated*

Julia then walks in and is quickly stopped by the person at the front desk who was new

*Miss you can't go any further without escort*

*Is Tamura Naoto here?*

*No, he's on a case right now*

*Is the chief in?*

*He's with Tamura*

Just then a member of the Bioron taskforce showed up with paperwork for another department

*Kerenai you're back, since when?*

*We just docked about an hour ago, I was hoping the chief was in so that I could formally report back in for duty*

*He and Tamura left fifteen minutes ago to check out a lead, but in the meantime you can get back into uniform and help us out with some things that we are really confused on*

*Okay that will have to do until the chief gets back so that I can formally report back in for duty*

*Yeah, good thing the police and military have that policy set up because after you made contact with us we received word that one of the ships was in trouble and due to a prompt call to the chief we quickly found out it wasn't you*

*The ship that was in trouble?*

*Saved by American forces and is in dry dock by now getting checked out, everyone on board made it out alive by the way*

*That's good to hear*

An hour later the chief and Naoto were back at the station and Julia formally reported back in

*Are you sure you can work today Kerenai?*

*I'm sure, I've already reported in to my military commanding officers so I don't have anything else to do in regards to the military for a month*

*But training...*

*Is suspended for a month since they had me for a month. I found out that depending on what goes on between my two jobs I get at least a month off and a maximum of four months no training officially with the military, though they aren't concerned about marksmanship since I have to be able to shoot on a regular basis here at my police job*

*Why so much time and why didn't you get four months off when you came back from undercover?*

*Okay for the first question there are going to be times when I have been stressed enough that I _need_ four months away from the military and as for the second question, I found out that if not for the emergency mission I was going to be given a message that my leave was extended for another two weeks at the very least and then they would evaluate me to see if I needed any more time off or if I had recovered enough to start training again*

*Oh didn't know that, but why are they suspending training for you for a month, after all for a month long mission one would think they wouldn't do that*

*I've been waiting for everyone to return to mention why I have a full month off instead of going in next month for training like I normally would, does anyone recall how I returned to the station in the first place after the undercover mission?*

*Yeah, you got yourself arrested deliberately and slept for almost a solid week*

*During the trip home I had a small accident in the engine room helping with minor maintenance, so I went to sick bay for medical treatment and was given a tetanus shot as is standard procedure after getting cut by metal and stitched up. I had a seizure right after the shot was given that lasted for two minutes, when they did blood work they found an anomaly that they decided needed to be sent to the EDC. The blood will arrive for testing soon if it hasn't already, the military isn't going to let me train until they have answers and I am started on any needed treatment*

*Will it affect your police job?*

*Not that they're aware of, preliminary tests suggest some sort of triggered infection but they need EDC confirmation in case they're wrong and it's something else, but they said to tell you that until you hear from the EDC we're to assume it won't affect my police job*

Naoto speaks up having been quiet the entire time

*Good to know*

After he said that Naoto promptly passed out with Julia grabbing him before he hit the ground, and when her hand went back to the front blood was revealed and in her shock Julia reverted to English

"Naoto you're hurt"

"How long Tamura?"

"A while, I apparently now have Julia's ability to hide my injuries at least"

"So as to fool the enemy into thinking they didn't actually hurt you, and to fool any civilians so as to not scare them either"

"Yeah...Kerenai promise me something"

"What Naoto?"

"Tell my sister that I miss her"

With that Naoto goes unconscious and Julia quickly transfers some of her power into him so as to get him stabilized slightly


	9. Chapter 9

*Naoto needs immediate medical treatment*

*Already called a team in, they'll take him to the special Jiban room*

*Okay, I've stabilized him slightly but until he gets treated properly he's very much touch and go*

*Kerenai, stay with him he needs you right now more than this group does, and besides I need to find you a temporary patrol partner because I am _not_ letting him on duty for a few days even if he heals faster than most people*

*Yes sir, by the way I need information when possible*

*About what?*

*The building Bioron was going to attack while I was out at sea, the one I have clearance for?*

*That building, figured you might ask for it, I already have the information ready for you, I'll get it to you once Tamura is more stable*

*Okay*

Five hours later Julia had fully read up on the building and realized that it was a constant target by multiple enemies and discreetly made sure it was protected at all times. She was also still keeping a very close watch on Naoto because he was still extremely unstable despite everything they had done so far to help him recover. The chief came down to ensure that Julia ate something and to simply check on two of his people

"How is he?"

"Still very unstable, he'll be fine and stable and then suddenly he'll..."

There were alarms that suddenly sounded which brought in a rush of doctors and Julia quickly made sure she and the chief were out of the way while the doctors did their work. Ten minutes later the monitors were still going and the doctors weren't as frantic

*Kerenai, we almost lost him this time and we're almost out of options to help him. We've used what tools and medical equipment we've needed for both his forms and we're almost out of supplies. If he crashes again we could lose him for real, is there anything you can think of that might help?*

*No I can't think of anything right now, though that doesn't mean there isn't a solution, it just means I can't think of one right now* (thinks) " _I'm sorry everyone, you're going to hate me and you definitely won't have answers for a very confused Tamura Naoto but for Japan to survive what's to come I have no choice_ " (out loud) *I'm going out for a bit chief, I need some fresh air and stretch my legs, thanks for the food by the way*

*Okay, be careful*

*I will be*

Julia leaves the station and then heads to the docks

*I'm here like you requested Bioron*

*So you got our message*

*I did, what do you want me to do?*

*Destroy your station, don't worry you don't have to touch anything that helps Jiban, after all we actually want him at full strength, but the police are interfering too much with our partners*

*Fine, but only after I have proof the antidote is working like you said it would*

*Since we know it won't happen either way we agree. The antidote itself takes twelve hours for the full affect to happen but improvement is noticed within fifteen minutes, simply inject it directly into his heart for it to work*

*If I find out it's a trap you're going to regret it*

*No trap this time*

*Fine, I'll trust you but like I said if it's a trap you're going to regret it*

Julia returns to the station to find Jiban still stable and so she quickly injects the antidote she was given into Naoto's heart and then simply waits to see if Bioron had been telling the truth and after fifteen minutes there's a noticeable improvement though he was still unconscious his breathing was stronger as was his heartbeat

"Naoto, everyone I'm sorry about what I am about to do but I have no choice in the matter. I would sacrifice my life if it meant Earth and Japan were safe, as it is while I don't have to sacrifice my life yet I do have to sacrifice my freedom since I know that Jiban will be needed for what's to come. I know that you will never find out the truth until it's too late for me if I can help it seeing as how I am recording this confession and then hiding it extremely well for everyone's safety"

Julia then hides the confession in the one place she knew it would never be discovered in until way too late for her. When Julia had first joined the police and military she quickly realized that there would be missions that she would be assigned which would be extremely dangerous, she also realized that some of them might be self assigned missions, which she was allowed to do in the interest of either national or global security which in her mind this mission counted as. She had then left _very_ specific instructions with both her police chief and military commanding officer that they were to go to the bank and hand over a key to a security deposit that she had put under her name with permission forms properly filled out and signed without their knowledge until copies of the key had been made in the event of her _physically confirmed_ death. This security box depending on what she was doing would either have means of closing out police cases, giving closer to people who needed closer, and some very unique items that always stayed in the box, items that had been there for many years now. Once she was done securing her confession she went back to the station and started attacking her own people, and the police not knowing why Julia was doing it shot to kill seeing as how they believed she was doing the same, not knowing she was using very special bullets that only put someone in a death like state for two hours at maximum, and since she knew police procedure she knew that the truth would be discovered before anyone was cremated or buried. She then also made sure to destroy computers before retreating and heading to a Bioron base that was new and undiscovered

*You took a bit longer to obey orders than expected but over all good work*

*Sorry, not only was I making sure you were telling the truth but I had to take care of some things before attacking the police station*

*Like what?*

*Making a new account under a new name since my real bank account is going to be watched extremely carefully for any activity now that I am a wanted criminal*

*You still sound like a cop*

*Hard to break almost a year's worth of habit and besides your allies know it's true I would have my primary accounts watched*

*Is everything settled now though*

*Yes, we're good to go, I will obey any and all orders you give me, however I must advise you as an EDC kid attacking EDC bases is not wise, they have powerful allies and powerful weapons*

*We understand, but there will be other targets we can go after*

For the next year and a half Julia went up against police officers all over Japan, mostly the officers she worked with and of course wherever Bioron was Jiban showed up, a few times there were military targets of opportunity and again she used special bullets to fake their deaths. Julia knew that as soon as the truth was realized the soldiers and officers hit with her bullets were quietly transferred to other positions until further notice. But she also did actually kill officers because the enemy gave her no choice and because she couldn't constantly be saving people so as to not arouse suspicion, but she did her best to keep critical personnel alive. Julia also figured she had been dishonorably discharged in absintea from the military not knowing that the military wanted to try her in person and were confused from the start in regards to her actions and as such wanted a in person trial to try and get the truth from her because they figured something was up that Julia wasn't saying, that she was lying about why she had decided to join Bioron. One day they were attacking Julia's home station again and Julia and Naoto were going at it when suddenly Naoto hit Julia in a sensitive part and she started coughing up blood

*Kerenai you...*

*Sorry Naoto, but we have no choice but to continue the fight and you're about to lose*

*What makes you say that?*

*This*

Suddenly Naoto is unconscious due to Julia using her powers on him, sadly she herself went unconscious and was abandoned by the enemy as being dead. Three hours later in the medical facility


	10. Chapter 10

*Chief, Kerenai won't last the night, she needs a blood transfusion but we don't have any for her and we can't get any in time either, if there are any special instructions she gave you you might want to implement them now even if they are specific to her actual death*

*Why?*

*I think...I think an exception needs to be made this time because I am seeing long term poisoning in her blood work and we need answers as to why that is*

*Very well, there are exceptions to the one stipulation and she said that before and this is definitely exception time*

The chief goes to the bank and brings the key to the safety deposit box and opens it up, revealing the tapped confession and a few other items that he knew would be needed to bring closure to why Julia had done what she had. He returned to the station to see the military officers he had invited once Julia was in custody had finally arrived

*Guys, we have a tape that I think we need to listen to, it might have answers we're looking for in regards to Julia's actions for the past year and a half*

*Let's do it then*

They listen to the tape and actually do get answers to the questions they had, they also found out that they weren't supposed to discover the truth until Julia had died because she had fully expected death in the self assigned mission and then while they knew Julia was still talking only one person could understand what she was saying because she had switched to Cybertronian for Jiban

*Jiban, by now you know the truth of your survival and why I have been your enemy for the past year and a half. What you don't know is that I took a security precaution in case Bioron has actually allied itself with my family's enemies. Tell them to open up computer file J-995 for information about a new enemy that is making itself known to criminal organizations. Then they need to open file K-645 about a new weapon I have been developing, it should help in the future*

The tape stopped after that and they all knew that it meant Julia had said her final words via tape if she didn't survive the night, which was very likely due to the fact it had been discovered that the energy transfer that allowed Julia to save Jiban's life was one way, Julia could transfer energy to Jiban, but Jiban couldn't transfer energy to Julia

*Tamura, are you _sure_ there was nothing in there about what she was poisoned with?*

*I'm sure, remember the testing that needed to be done when Julia came back from patrol?*

*Yeah, what of it?*

*Turned out that Julia contracted a very rare disease while in Somalia, but it's also treatable and she succeeded in getting it treated while with Bioron, she mentioned that in her notes that she had figured it out herself what she had and made sure to get proper treatment. She also mentioned the feeling lately that she was being poisoned through her food but that there was nothing she could do about it since she suspected that Bioron would give her an antidote if she got ill enough and they still needed her*

*Okay, let's hope she lasts long enough for blood to arrive because the doctors are also concerned about her blood loss*

The doctors suddenly come into the room since everyone had been banned from the medical wing on account of the fact that quite frankly with one person connected through powers and the rest connected through bonds of working together, everyone there would have run the medical team ragged with wanting constant updates on Julia, as such the doctors put their foot down and decreed that everyone would wait for word from them about Kerenai's condition every two hours or when a change in her condition happened. With the fact that it had only been an hour since they had last received a report they knew something had happened and the look on the doctor's face told them it most likely wasn't good news either

*At 2045 hours tonight, former Lt. Kerenai...has died from poison*

*She's dead?*

*Yes, the poison weakened her heart too much to last the night*

*Then she died in the line of duty and will be honored properly for it*

*What type of funeral should she have, military or police?*

*We need to let other people know that she was discharging her police duties for the past year and a half on a self assigned mission first, once that's done and she's formally cleared in absentee we'll talk and make that decision together*

Three hours later it had been decided that it would be a combined ceremony to honor her as both a police officer and military officer who died in the line of duty for her country and her world

*We have to get the EDC involved then*

*What for Tamura?*

*You remember the bit you guys didn't understand?*

*That's right, I forgot you know the language*

*Yeah, while the military was getting things together I went to the EDC base to pass on the message and find out why she called them her family when she's been denying it for so many years*

*Tamura, she denied it because...*

*I know, she had no choice when she activated her international citizenship and became a Japanese citizen, but that's what confused me because she legally couldn't claim them as her family anymore unless she became an American citizen again, or so we were made to believe. It turns out that what we thought of as a legal means to protect her wasn't everything involved. Yes she is still considered a Japanese citizen, but now that she's eighteen and been part of the police and military for over a year she can claim her adoptive family as family again. You see the reason why she couldn't be considered the EDC family member was for her own protection, or at least not _their_ family member, instead a Japanese family that worked for the EDC as a civilian became her legal guardians as a safety measure, a means of keeping the connection a secret. What Julia didn't find out until the time was right is that within the agreement of the world leaders was a clause that stated if she had successfully turned eighteen as a citizen of another country after being part of that country for so many years, then neither side would have to deny the truth any longer and the two groups could be considered family again while Julia remained a citizen of whatever country she activated her international citizenship in. It's a very complicated citizenship agreement that very few people even knew about until the time was right*

*For now, we need to start preparing her body for the funeral*

*Agreed*

They go down to medical to start preparing her body only to discover the guards unconscious, seeing that made them run into the room

*She's gone, someone took her body while we were upstairs*

*But how?*

*I don't know and I don't think we're going to get any answers either*

*For now we have new decisions to make*

*Empty casket funeral or wait until we have a body?*

*That's something we all need to be in agreement about, and after a bit of time has worn off from the incident, we're too close right now*

*Great, more Jiban hunting*

*What do you mean Tamura?*

*Chief are the military commanders cleared to know?*

*Only about Kerenai, and they had to sign paperwork for them to be fully cleared, they don't have clearance regarding Jiban, do you think they need to know?*

*Yes, especially if it goes into my old district*

*Speaking of which, why did you transfer here anyways? I know it can't just be about a familiar face to Kerenai*

*Politics plus information which ultimately proved to be too old to use equals a transfer, at least that's what Julia told me when she asked and I told her I was transferred from the higher ups*

*Bet finding out you were stationed here was an added bonus for her, even if she didn't get to work with you initially*

*Yeah, she's initially the reason I decided not to request a transfer back to my old place, but as I stayed I found I liked it here and made the decision to stay even if she's transferred while I was over in America*

*Uh, hello we have no idea what you two are talking about*

*Paperwork needs signed first then we'll explain, are there copies already available?*

*No, I can have some printed and up here within five minutes though*

Fifteen minutes later the paperwork was printed, signed and explanations given in regards to the fact that Naoto was Jiban and a little bit of back story in regards to his history

*So when you guys mentioned Jiban hunting, you were talking about searching for her body*

*Yes, this is the second time we've had to initiate Jiban hunting for Kerenai and I hate it*

*Tamura what's so bad about getting closure?*

*The fact that there's a good possibility that her body has been reanimated and she's being used by the enemy, at least last time it wasn't a true death, even if we thought it had been*

*That makes sense then, what I want to know now is why it's still called Jiban hunting seeing as how we're actually looking for Kerenai*

*You don't want to know, trust me you really don't want to know*

*Actually I think I can hazard a guess, just tell me if I am right or not, how many times has a Jiban hunt been called due to you sacrificing yourself?*

*The last one was called six months before Julia joined the military seeing as how it was decided she would get military training before police academy training, that hunt lasted two full months and while I wasn't under enemy control I was definitely weakened and a prisoner*

*You proved my point, okay it remains being called Jiban hunting, might also cut down on the confusion too now that I think about it*

*Good point, that terminology has been passed down through the police departments in Japan, not sure about the government though*

*We might develop a similar but different term in order to avoid confusion, have to vote on that though, later*

The team heads back to the room and over the next several days make some decisions, they decided to hold a closed casket funeral and bury her in the special police garden/burial grounds so that they didn't need permission to dig up her grave once they found her body, they also had a pre-made statement prepared just in case the enemy did in fact bring Julia back to life and was now using her for their own ends. They also made contact with the EDC and started working with her family on getting things ready for a trial against the enemy that took her body

*Tamura, you're primary contact with the EDC since they know you better, if need be I will be contact since I speak English with enough fluency that there won't be that big a problem*

"Just what do you have issues with seeing as how we can speak in English perfectly fine?"

"Acronyms for the most part, synonyms sometimes and if they start talking about their own jobs and use abbreviations and codes I am unfamiliar with I have no hope of following the conversation"

"That makes sense then"

"Exactly, I have enough fluency to have a regular conversation, I just need a little help sometimes if it goes into a realm I am not as familiar with"

"The one advantage I have over you then, I have long since had to learn EDC codes and abbreviations, I also have to keep current on American Federal agency codes and abbreviations...for each Federal agency which is a lot"

"How are you not overloaded?"

"Practice, and the fact that for the most part I only work with either the EDC or _one_ American Federal agency at a time, the one time I didn't was because of a conference turned task force after an attack on said conference and depending on what kind of agency it is some terminology and codes are exactly the same or similar enough that there isn't confusion"

"Either way I can follow conversations well enough and be able to work with the EDC if needed, they just have to play occasion translator for me is all"

They reached the base and were immediately stopped. This security measure had been in place since shortly after Julia had decided to stay in Japan and had been rescued after being taken captive while near death. Even if they recognized the person, even if they had an identifiable official uniform the person is always stopped and forced to go through extensive security procedures. The reason why the EDC did this was because of the fact that shortly after Julia was rescued the enemy managed to impersonate an EDC officer with low level security and do some minor damage. After that day while the EDC had always taken security seriously they added several extra layers and took things to an extreme in some minds, but military and police personnel around the world understood why the EDC was doing what they were doing and never complained about the extra time it took to go through security to enter the base

"Naoto, Chief Komatsu what's going on?"

"We need to discuss how involved you guys are going to be in regards to Jiban hunting"

"Jiban hunting but..."

"We decided to keep the name"

"Understood Naoto, how involved do you want us to be?"

"Trial preparations, actual searching should be left to the police, if only because of the fact that quite frankly while you guys are her acknowledged family again many people won't accept it for a while and might even fight you being part of the trial preparations"

"We understand, however there is a way to help with the search without physically being part of it"

"How so?"

"We sometimes manage to hear enemy plans while they are on Earth, we'll pass base intelligence and anything else we hear to the police as leads for you to follow"

"We'll allow it"

"Will the courts?"

"Oh yeah, especially because due to her being both a police officer and part of the JSDF it's the government that's going to be trying the criminals who did this and since they agreed to the international citizenship that she had and the clause which acknowledges you guys as her rightful family now anything you guys help us gather will be usable in court"

"Okay works for us, we'll either make sure it's in Japanese or English if we're unsure if the rest of the station needs to know or not, sorry Naoto we can't afford for you to decide yourself which if we used Cybertronian you would and you know it"

"Fine you have me there, by the way I found some of Julia's journals and can't read a word they say, lessons on ancient Cybertronian weren't in my plans after years of knowing old and modern but..."

"We'll give them to you, but for now we might need them ourselves so will translate to either modern or old Cybertronian"

"How did you even recognize it as ancient Cybertronian?"

"Simple, she wrote her name in that language once and made sure I learned it just in case"

The rest of the EDC was then told of their involvement and one officer summed up the situation quite nicely in their mind

"This bites, not being able to truly help because of the public"

"How does the situation bite? I know for a fact that it's not a living thing"

Everyone looks at the police chief and realizes what's going on quickly, he could understand and speak English almost like a native but certain terminology was beyond him

"It's like when I say a situation stinks chief, just using another word"

"Ah, he basically hates having his hands tied behind his back"

"Exactly"

"Where did you learn that term sir?"

"Tamura taught it to me while Julia was deep undercover when she was first assigned to my station"

"Well if Naoto isn't available you're primary contact for us then"

"Fine by me, that was the plan anyways and it probably saves time in regards to translators I'm willing to bet"

"Yes it does because those translators have to be vetted on a regular basis"

"Thought so"

"Vetted Tamura?"

"Means they have to pass tests on a regular basis to keep working with the EDC"

"Okay, you need to learn some things then chief, but we'll forgive any mistakes you make, and we'll try and not use codes or abbreviations EDC specific but we may not succeed, in the meantime is there anything else we need to know for now?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Tamura?"

"I can't think of anything either"

One of Julia's family members decides to speak up then

*Naoto, you need tested ASAP by the people who use your powers to the full extent unlike you and Julia, they know that your powers have expanded slightly now that Julia is formally recognized as an adult but they need to check something out due to just _how_ you gained your powers, they're a bit concerned about after affects even years later*

*Where will it be done?*

*Here on Earth, we'll let you know when they arrive so that you can get the tests needed*

*Understood, let me know and I'll request off*

The two leave after that


	11. Chapter 11

*Tamura, just what were they saying back there?*

*Personal chief*

*Understood, I won't ask any further questions*

The two got back to the police station and started working on finding the people who took Julia away from them, most officers didn't understand why the task force was so focused on getting the criminals but there were a few from outside the group that did, these officers were not normal police officers however. Back when Julia first became a Japanese citizen there were concerns about how granting her citizenship would affect not only Japan but the rest of the world so a special group of police officers was formed so that no laws were ever broken to make the international citizenship actually work like it was intended to. The group got to truly _know_ Julia over the years and the group had even changed while Julia was growing up as officers were killed or retired because they did still do regular police duty on top of their special duties in regards to Julia. Now that Julia was dead and her body missing they wanted her found just as much so that there was true closer, and they made a silent vow to make the enemy pay if they brought Julia back to life to use against them, as such they silently supported Julia's team while being extremely careful in not showing favoritism

*Looks like the EDC is giving them another lead*

*Jiban?*

*He's...annoyed at the enemy right now because of the fact that they're splitting his time too much in his mind. If he's not dealing with Bioron he's dealing with regular criminals and has very little time to spare in regards to Jiban hunting*

*He's the only one who can recognize Kerenai instantly though, so he's more helpful then he realizes*

*Actually I think that might be part of the problem, he thinks that he should have felt Kerenai by now by going to enemy bases when possible, I have heard him ranting in Cybertronian a few times*

*Too bad we don't actually know the language*

*Those were the rules laid down on us when we joined so as to give Julia and Jiban a form of privacy in their conversations*

*We know, at least we know enough to recognize that they're speaking Cybertronian*

*Either way we need to keep an eye on his Tamura identity to make sure he doesn't do something completely stupid that could get himself killed*

*That's hard enough already, we can't exactly show up at Bioron crimes*

*Figure something out Katsumi because you're now in charge of this group*

*Are they forcing you to leave?*

*In a way, yes, you know how the group changes as people are killed or retired?*

*Yes, we were told we would never have to leave the group until death or we decided to leave the police force*

*A few months ago, during Julia's undercover mission that she assigned herself, I was approached by some people who have no idea about the group asking if I wanted to transfer due to the fact that at the time I had just lost my usual partner at a crime scene, he's alive but can't work anymore. I told them that I would think about it and then went to our superiors who _do_ know about us. They realized that our group has to remain a secret but we need more influence to keep this up and they proposed a new group, one that I would lead. This group would liason with all the police departments and keep the officers who want to stay where they are at their posts and transfer officers who want to be transferred, this group would also thoroughly investigate all transfer requests before it's granted to make sure it wasn't falsified or made under threat or coercien, the _only_ reason I managed to stay was because I went to the higher ups that know about us. I have decided to accept their offer because they would have created this group anyways but were willing to wait a certain amount of time for me to make my decision if I wanted to be part of it or not*

*An ally that no one knows about, an ally that will keep the group together as much as possible seeing as how other departments could temporarily request us depending on certain skills*

*Exactly*

*Okay I will take over leadership and hope to do as good a job as you did, though with my leadership we are going to have to make a change that will be in effect as soon as it's official*

*What is it?*

*We work from the shadows, doing our normal duties and supporting Jiban quietly, however he has no knowledge of us. If this continues someone's going to get hurt someday trying to help and it will actually do more harm then good because he doesn't know about us. The change I am proposing is that we remain in the shadows, helping him without knowing who we truly are but we start leaving anonymous tips. We've already been silently supporting the group through making sure they eat occasionally when we've noticed they've stayed late again without having someone grab something to eat, and we've secretly made sure they had an endless supply of coffee, and I know Kotetsu has even given one of them a ride one time when they were so tired he wasn't sure if the officer would make it home safely herself and lied about heading in that direction anyways. As such like I said we leave anonymous tips and as we continue reveal that we're police officers like him but officers who don't want to be acknowledged publicly like they are in the fight against Bioron*

*Is that even legal for this group?*

*Actually yes, because the ones who first formed the group knew that one day one of the leaders would recognize that the time to remain in the shadows was coming to a close, either for safety reasons or because the group was no longer needed. As such we can reveal ourselves to Jiban in regards to the fact that we are letting him know that he has police officers helping from the shadows, however if you want to reveal the group name and start leaving a means of identifying who's in the group to Jiban that has to go through government leaders for safety reasons*

*Don't worry, for now it's just anonymous tips and eventually revealing we're part of the police force like he is*

They continue working their regular jobs and when it was time for testing one of the group followed Naoto just long enough to establish he was going to the EDC base, after which I went back to the station to let everyone else know everything was okay in regards to the fact that Naoto had simply abruptly left work after a phone call

*He's at the EDC base*

*I thought he was taking the day off for testing*

*There might be another reason he was called to the base, after all we know his unique situation*

*Good point*

*For now is there any leads on the enemy?*

*None, we thought we had one to give the group but...*

*How did it fall through?*

*Remember that we decided to keep an eye on any and all enemy bases just in case they ever returned to one?*

*Yes what of it?*

*Turns out the lead was to an enemy base we were never made aware of and they actually did return, but there's evidence that the enemy hasn't been there in at least two weeks*

Two hours later Naoto was back and the secret group discreetly listened in on the conversation knowing that they might need to know why Naoto had been called to base in the first place


	12. Chapter 12

*What can you tell us about being called to the base in the first place?*

*You know how I am occasionally needed for weapons testing?*

*What about it?*

*They called me to the base to inform me about some weapons that needed tested, and not the special anti-Bioron weapons that are Japan specific, these weapons are even more unique and will only be given to military's like the JSDF, however because of my special status as an EDC officer I am also going to have to qualify to carry and use the weapons when the time comes, they also needed me there to test some new equipment that may or may not help in detecting Bioron enemies, they'll let me know in a few weeks the test results*

*So nothing on the personal issue?*

*Not yet, but that takes special coordination*

*Understood*

*By the way what about the other weapons testing you've been doing?*

*Deemed too dangerous*  
*Just checking*

*Tamura, just how special and how many new weapons are there?*

*Three new weapons and they are extremely special weapons, special and dangerous from what I understand*

*Thus the special training you need*

*Exactly, I will be required to go there at least once a week until further notice by the way*

*Fine I can clear that for you*

*What I don't get is why they didn't tell you at home, you yourself said that you made sure communication was secured enough*

*That's none of your business*

*Fine, however Tamura we can't keep this happening with you suddenly leaving*

*That's enough Kagiri*

The police chief had finally had enough of Kagiri, a recent transfer to the task force who always complained about Naoto leaving to do his Jiban duties. She was now starting to get more and more ridicules about Naoto's special status as an American Federal agent and EDC officer on top of his Jiban duties and security clearance, with the fact that she was accepting he wouldn't explain _why_ he couldn't talk about the reason they called him at work yet at the same time practically saying he had to stay even if they called, the chief knew it was time to cut his losses

*Kagiri you are being transferred from this unit at the earliest opportunity due to the fact that you just aren't fitting well with the group*

Fortunately the transfer happened really fast and then suddenly one of the people at the front desk came up. After the lecture they had gotten from Naoto the last time about delaying a message from the EDC they looked at their policies in regards to messages as a whole and realized that the policies weren't really working any more for what the police needed now, especially because of the fact that ever since Julia had officially joined the force messages between her, the EDC, and the military had become frequent and they knew that Julia needed any and all messages from the military immediately and simply extended that to the EDC messages as well. They didn't think that the EDC needed to be in contact with anyone else because most of the time messages to Naoto were through the phone that he had on him at all times but there were times when the EDC decided a letter was the better form of communication for whatever reason, so when Naoto lectured them about the delay they decided to change letter policies. Any letters from the military and EDC to _any_ officer received top priority no matter what the situation, any messages about immediate on going cases also received top priority, after that the priority shifted to how old the case was and messages between departments were decided by another group to decide if it warranted immediate attention or not so they went immediately to another group just in case. Any and all personal messages were sent to the person only if there were no other messages with a note stating that personal letters were to be sent to their home addresses, the only exception were recent transfers who had yet to move into an apartment for whatever reason and the station was always informed of that situation ahead of time

*Can we help you?*

*There's a message from the EDC for Tamura*

Naoto did a quick read and then read it out loud, the reason why was because while the message was mostly in Cybertronian his name was in Japanese and there was a message for him hidden by normal sight telling him it was his decision whether or not to inform the task force

*Tamura there's a meeting about possible Quintesson activity in your jurisdiction in three days at 1800 hours, we would like for you to attend this meeting though we understand if you can't, if that turns out to be the case we'll make sure you receive meeting notes like normal so that you can go from there*

*We'll start getting ready just in case of an alliance, got any EDC weapons regular police officers are authorized to use?*

*None, even using my weapons that I keep at the station is a bit of a stretch*

*More like a huge stretch, okay we'll wait until we're given EDC weapons and authorization to use them, in the meantime I'll make sure you have off at that time unless something urgent happens*

*In the meantime we need to discuss what we're going to do if my status is activated again like when Julia first came to the station and I was in America*

The chief switched to English like he was wont whenever things like that needed discussed but he didn't want the rest of the task force in on said discussion

"That is _not_ happening until we know for sure about the Quintessons"

"But chief..."

"No Jiban, I am not going to discuss it until after the meeting for one reason and one reason only, if there is Quintesson activity then there's a good chance that they might have joined Bioron again as such I don't want to discuss your EDC officer status until we have confirmation of Quintessons so that we're not making preparations that aren't needed"

"Fine but we _are_ discussing plans just in case the Quintessons team up with Bioron at a later time if it's not immediate and they're active"

"Fine, and we'll also discuss plans if the Quintessons join the area later than thought"

"Agreed"

 _Okay so those who have followed me a while know that I never post until I have finished a story, however I have writer's block. I know where I want to go from here but not how to get there as such I need some help figuring it out. If you think you can help me let me know in a PM (Private Messaging for those who don't know that abbreviation)_


	13. Chapter 13

_sorry about the short hiatus but I finally got past the writer's block and have finished the story_

"For now I need to send a reply letting them know I've received their message and then I have routine patrol"

Naoto sends off his message and then for the next day and a half things were normal. Sadly the day before the meeting things would force the meeting to either never happen or be seriously delayed, Naoto was just getting on shift having a doctor's appointment earlier that day when suddenly he noticed things just seemed off so he subtly let the task force know to be ready for any trouble and the whole station was quietly informed as well and everyone slowly started passing out weapons that weren't to be noticed by the civilian population so as to make sure that every officer was armed when the time came for trouble

*Tamura have you checked...*

*The roof? I have, also made sure that a few other obscure areas were secured*

*Guards at doors that can't be locked?*

*No, too easy to be ambushed and killed, instead I have another means of being alerted to intruders from any where's but the from entrance and where the squad cars are parked, and even then I have a means of checking those areas at a moment's notice*

*I know that using your weapons is pushing it to the extreme in regards to EDC weapons however I must ask about them now, if something were to happen to you what should we do with the weapons you are authorized to have as an honorary EDC officer?*

*If you suspect I am alive simply keep them under guard and safe until I can reclaim them, if you have a _confirmed_ death inform the EDC and they'll let you know what to do about the weapons from there, if I am incapacitated somehow you do have permission to use the weapons in my defense and the defense of the station without the required certifications for one reason and one reason only*

*Do you have the authority now?*

*Got it yesterday while at the base for a progress update, you see I didn't know it but the EDC was starting to think about an alliance as well and as such realized that if something happened to incapacitate me it might involve EDC enemies. They gave me the authority to decide if I wanted to give you guys emergency permission to use my weapons at need and I am indeed giving you guys the permission*

*All we can do now is wait for the trouble you seem to think is coming your way*

*Yeah, it's just a feeling I have*

Two hours would pass semi-normally after everyone was armed and told why they had their weapons when suddenly a police officer came in from the front door injured

*Bioron is here*

*Right*

Naoto quickly leaves the area and once in a good spot changes into Jiban and quickly goes outside to join the battle

*Jiban cover the left*

*Sorry can't do that*

Jiban states his articles and then fights Bioron mostly with his gun but a few times he needed to get close and that's when one of the attackers manages to severely injure Jiban and take him away from the battlefield

*Chief they've taken Jiban!*

*Get him back!*

*On it*

Unfortunately they wouldn't succeed in saving Jiban due to the sheer size of enemy forces, they even failed to get a tracker unit on Jiban

*Did anyone succeed in tracking Jiban?*

*No sir and worse he's injured, badly enough that I worry about his survival in enemy hands*

*They probably want him alive and will make sure he stays that way, for now...for now we need to figure out a way to find out where he is*

Just then one of the desk officers came up to him

*Sir, this just arrived from the EDC, it's for Tamura however...*

*You brought it to me since he can't currently be found?*

*Yes sir, we figured as his superior you would know what to do*

*I understand and you're right I do know what to do about this situation*

The chief silently reads the letter and makes a decision he knew wouldn't be popular but he also knew it was the best decision possible under the circumstances

*Tell Lt. Taka that he's in charge until I get back*

*Sir?*

*I have to go some where's for a bit*

Komatsu goes to the EDC base and as per procedure is immediately stopped

"Chief Komatsu what brings you here?"

"I need to talk with your commanding officers about something important and security related, that's all I can tell you"

"Understood sir, I will let them know while you go through security"

"Understood"

Komatsu eventually passes the security screening he had to go through every time he went to the base and was taken straight to the meeting room

"Chief Komatsu what's wrong?"

"I read the message meant for Tamura with good reason. You guys mentioned that a delay would happen due to issues you have to take care of first, unfortunately there's going to be another reason for the delay. Tamura was injured and abducted in a Bioron attack on the station, we can't easily track him but as soon as things settle down we're initiating a search"

"Why can't you search immediately?"

"Easy...sir we are still trying to get organized reports on building damage and casualty reports which is going to take time, as it is we barely managed to get a meeting about what we're going to be doing the next few days"

"As Naoto in his Jiban form is an honorary EDC officer we can help with the search but since not many people at the police station know about this we will be careful, if we find him we'll take him to the nearest EDC base for treatment and let you know he's been found"

"We'll pass information on his possible locations as we get them just in case we're too busy to check ourselves"

"How about you only let us know that information when you know that you can't take care of it yourselves"

"That might work better, regular updates on how we're doing?"

"Makes sense to me"

"Okay that's what we'll do"

"Have you heard from the JSDF since her death?"

"Yes actually, they ask for regular updates on her case since they want to give her a proper funeral once she's been found and we've been debating doing team exercises in case something happens that requires the military and police to work together"

"For now keep us updated on the Jiban search and we'll do the same, you need to get back to the station"

"Right, tell either the Primes or Galvatron that I need to meet with one of them about another matter soon"

"Will do"

Komatsu leaves the base and heads back to the station. While the meeting at the EDC had taken place the shadow group that kept an eye on things between Jiban and Julia to keep everything legal while also doing their normal police duties were also having a meeting


	14. Chapter 14

*So what's the plan?*

*We also help look for Jiban and give what information we have to the chief, we can't inform the EDC like he can because we have to remain hidden, we'll let him know we're police officers that found the information while on patrol, once we have Jiban back we'll reveal a bit more about ourselves*

*Not the group name surely*

*No, just that we're people who have means of gathering information in ways they can't and naturally the chief will already know the police part. We'll also mention that though we can't fully reveal ourselves we _are_ allies in the police force*

*That makes sense*

*Besides, we can't mention our group name without permission from the higher ups remember?*

*Oh I forgot about that*

*Figured you had*

*Jiban might want us to reveal ourselves though*

*I know, but I recently got permission from the higher ups to reveal our true nature to Jiban so that he understands why we can't reveal ourselves, he'll also be the one to help facilitate communication with the EDC because that's going to be important eventually*

*Why don't we have direct communication with them again?*

*One of the government decisions when we were first formed, not entirely sure why they decided that but they did*

*Fine, anyone want to try and figure out why the chief went to the EDC?*

*He might tell the task force himself, but if we don't find out in a few days we'll use other means to discover why he went there*

They saw the chief enter and listened in on what he had to say

*Okay I went to the EDC about something and informed them about Jiban...before anyone questions me understand that Jiban is an honorary EDC officer and as such they needed to be informed. I have to go back in a few days to discuss other matters but in the meantime everyone who isn't supposed to be on duty tonight is to go home and not report back until tomorrow at 1000 hours, those that are scheduled are to call those not here unless you know they are absolutely unavailable to cover your shifts from 0100 hours to 0900 hours*

*What about the hour between 0900 and 1000 hours?*

*I got a call from another precinct and they are completely covering our area for that hour and since we're going to be short staffed they are also offering support to answer calls we can't*

*Let's not do that, isn't there another precinct also close by that can cover what we can't with us being short staffed?*

*I'll ask, but they have to get back to us by 1800 hours or I'm taking the other precinct's offer*

*What for?*

*They are a bit further out than you guys think and also a bit smaller so they may not be able to cover what we can't*

Fortunately the precinct that didn't offer the hour long coverage was able to cover what they couldn't being short staffed, not knowing that the secret group that had been formed when Julia became a Japanese citizen had a hand in that by making sure that the station covering their area was being covered by other groups, other officers that were part of the shadow group. What not many people in the Japanese government knew was that the shadow group formed to keep everything legal in regards to Julia had quickly realized that they needed to split into smaller cells to cover wherever Julia went and since she was military that meant she could be temporarily stationed around the country so once they knew Julia was in the military they activated all the cells operating and then simply had them on standby until needed and the main group knew that they were definitely needed now

*So what about the search for Jiban and Julia?*

*Those searches are still happening, though we're going to focus more on Jiban than Julia but we will search for them while also taking care of the police, as it is we're going to be a bit busy in the coming days rebuilding the station*

*Yeah, how exactly are we supposed to work out of the building right now?*

*We improvise*

*Fine, let's hope it works*

*It should, now then we need to get back to our assigned duties and we'll probably officially find out our orders a little later today since they were given while we were _supposed_ to be out on patrol*

*Katsumi...if she were alive do you think Kerenai would understand us prioritizing finding Jiban instead of her?*

*If she were alive and knew about us she would probably insist we focus on Jiban instead of her, she may be unique and special but she would sacrifice her freedom so that Jiban was available to fight Bioron*

*But she also understood the need for closure*

*True, but she said something once that has stuck with me a long time now. A year before she joined the military there was an incident and a few officers went missing and others were dead. She told the group to leave the dead to those who were fresh and to search for the missing officers, once things were settled she asked the EDC to search for those alive if she's ever declared dead but no body, she wanted them to focus on the living and mourn the dead when it was a better time*

*By the way, how did Jiban get injured again? I know for a fact that he has pseudo-powers from Kerenai that have expanded since Julia was formally recognized as an adult*

*Idiot decided not to use his powers until too late, something about not using it on Bioron for Kerenai's sake, think that might have to change though with this incident*

*Either way, we focus on rescuing Jiban before continuing to search for Kerenai's remains, we have means of finding him that the normal police do not remember that as you search*

*Right, any word from the Japanese government about what we're supposed to do if we find Jiban and Kerenai at the same time?*

*No, but I think that's more because it will be up to our discretion for obvious reasons*

*Okay, also need to know if they've decided if we should get special weapons*

*That I have heard back on and they said no to special weapons*

*Fine*

The group goes out on the patrol they were supposed to and officially received their orders later that day from their respective section chiefs. Once that was done they actually did go home to relax because they knew that once they fully started their search for Jiban they would be exhausted more days then not, camp out at temporary bolt holes at need and basically live at the station getting _maybe_ three hours of sleep a night...if they were lucky enough to catch a nap

*See you guys tomorrow*

*Right, see you tomorrow, remember to thank our neighbors for helping us out when you can*

*Will do chief*

The group leaves already knowing how they were going to thank the departments covering for them when they couldn't do their jobs in their areas themselves. It was a prearranged thank you because the secret group already knew that if something happened in a department and it needed coverage other departments would have to pick up the slack and may not exactly have the resources they needed to cover two areas. As such the thanks was a two part plan, the first part was making sure the short staffed station that covered the other short staffed station actually had enough people to cover them in secret, the second part was a little more complicated and involved the government. Once the two departments were back to normal the one that helped received official recognition for covering their neighbors during a crises and a budget increase to help either upgrade computer systems if needed or equipment that was needed, including guns or bullet proof vests, the reason that part was a little more complicated was because of the fact that not only could the department that received official recognition never mention it, it could take weeks to months before the recognition happened depending on what was happening with the government at the time the incident happens


	15. Chapter 15

*So this is going to get complicated*

*True, but we already have coverage for the two stations*

*True enough*

*Jiban hunting begins in earnest tomorrow so get some actual rest, one more thing and I speak as your commanding officer and not a friend like normal. Jiban might not recognize friend from foe when we find him, you know that he recognizes police uniforms as fellow officers and if you hold up a badge he has a means of seeing if it's real or not. The enemy might be able to cancel that ability, so if you find him approach with caution and if he doesn't seem to recognize the uniform get back up any way you can*

*But I'm a detective, I don't wear a uniform regularly*

*Until Jiban is rescued you are, if your section chief asks why you are wearing your uniform explain that you want to be ready in case you find Jiban, after all Jiban hasn't really worked with your section and as such may not instantly recognize a face from any section other than the one he works out of on a regular basis*

*Tamura is going to be so confused once we reveal ourselves to him*

*True, but he'll also be glad for the help most likely, now then let's do as ordered and get some rest*

The next day the search for Jiban officially started in earnest and the secret group did everything they could to find Jiban, tracking down leads wherever they turned up, one member in Niigata even broke three ribs on their left side and their right arm chasing down a lead that was two days too late, but defenses were still up

(Sighs) *OK we'll meet up again at 1400 tomorrow, we need a break for now*

*But Jiban...*

*Would understand, we've been pushing ourselves for too long guys, when was the last time we actually had a break from police work?...and I'm not talking about the supposed breaks we've had since the search started*

*We just want to find Jiban*

*I know, but the incident in Niigata taught me we've been pushing ourselves too hard lately, she wouldn't have gotten the injuries she did if she were at full strength physically _and_ mentally, she's been pushing herself too hard to find Jiban...and so has everyone else. I am making it mandatory to take a break until 1400 hours tomorrow, we'll start looking for Jiban again afterwords, I am also making a two day break mandatory every three months and one full day break mandatory every month that isn't the two day break month. You can choose when to start the two day break every three months, unless I find out it hasn't been started within five months*

*Yes sir...sir are you really expecting the search to take years then?*

*I don't know what to expect, but it's already been six months since that day*

*Understood sir*

The searches continue for another six months when finally, _finally_ they got the lead they were looking for and succeeded in rescuing Jiban. He was unconscious, seriously injured and had been hooked up to machines but they did know he was alive. It would take seven hours for Jiban to regain consciousness and while he didn't recognize the faces he did recognize police uniforms and could tell quickly that they were legitimate

*How...did you...find me...officers?*

*That's for another time Jiban, for now you need rest and healing, we'll let the others know that you've been rescued and given emergency treatment, I'm sure you miss your friends right now*

Jiban goes back to sleep and everyone goes to an adjoining room

*So how are we going to handle telling him he's been missing for a year?*

*No idea, but we might have to leave that with the task force he works with*

*You have a point, but for now we need to tell them that he's been rescued and deal with everything else later*

*When will we tell Jiban about ourselves?*

*Later, once he's back to full duty*

*Fine*

The task force is told about Jiban and over the next three months Jiban fully heals and returns to full duty. A month after that the secret group, the group formed to keep things legal in regards to Julia revealed themselves to Jiban through tips, eventually telling him that they were fellow police officers, they also mentioned that for security reasons they weren't going to tell him the name of the group to keep both sides safe, but he eventually learned to recognize the officers part of the group because they were the main officers besides the task force that answered to Bioron and Quintesson attacks to make sure that the civilians got to safety

"So the officers disobeyed orders again"

"I'm not so sure chief I think...I think something else is going on, something that I don't think I have the right to mention"

"Understood Tamura, by the way what were the test results?"

"Things are fine and everything regarding me and my powers is now fully understood, by the way I heard that while I was...gone you had a meeting with the Primes about something"

"Taken care of easily enough"

Just then the door knocked and a desk officer came in and handed Tamura a piece of paper

*Tell whoever delivered this I will be at the station in an hour*

*Will do*

The officer leaves

*What's going on Tamura?*

*Potential trouble, but I'm not sure all I know is that they are asking for me in my official capacity as an honorary EDC officer*

*I'll tell your patrol partner where you're going*

*Thanks*

*Oh, and don't forget about the meeting tonight*

*The budget meeting?*

*No, the training session remember?*

*Oh that meeting, I'll let them know*

*Okay, if they absolutely need you for duty call me and I'll let the others know that we can't do Jiban training tonight, but we'll still be able to get in other training*

*Right, chief make sure to stay in contact with the EDC if I am officially on assignment for the EDC, last time you forgot they told me to remind you and said that if you forget again they will personally assign a permanent liaison with the police just so that both groups can remain properly updated*

*They have that authority too don't they?*

*Exactly sir*

*Why do they have that authority again? I don't want the Kerenai answer either*

*It's not because of Kerenai...I'm sure you remember hearing that all EDC personnel either actual officers or civilian support know how to defend themselves and are all considered officers even if it's not their actual title. You also know why the countries are informed that everyone at base can defend themselves. What you don't know is another incident shortly after those policies were made official and began taking effect. You see in Whales the EDC was working closely with the British military and the police on an exercise that lasted two months, as part of the exercise there was an exchange of personnel so that each group got to learn about the other. What no one realized is that the local police were never told about the fact that the EDC wanted regular updates on their personnel and that they expected the police wanted regular updates on their officer as well, as such communication between the two were...I would say sporadic at best. It got to the point where the EDC took matters into their own hands and went to the station armed for battle expecting trouble, what they found was a normal day at the office. When the dust cleared it was decided that each group would have regular updates and if the updates didn't happen like they should the EDC would place a liaison in the group just so that both sides are kept informed about the other, _especially_ if a police officer is involved with the EDC somehow*

*Okay, that part makes sense, but them being permanent?*

*Well it's actually not permanent normally, but due to my situation it has to be*

*Understood Tamura, be safe okay?*

*Will do*


	16. Chapter 16

Naoto goes to the EDC base and finds out that his status was being activated due to the fact that India was having issues so since they were closer Japan EDC officers along with Chinese and Vietnamese EDC officers and soldiers were going over there to support the India military and EDC base, there would be a few EDC officers from America coming to Japan but they still needed Jiban's status activated in case of trouble that required him to act in an official EDC capacity. It meant he was going to be living at the base for the most part but could occasionally still do his normal police duties depending on several factors

"Can I still do the training session that was already scheduled for tonight?"

"Yes that is allowed, however we're sending some other EDC officers with you so that we can all get inter group training, after all didn't you mention that you've recently received new officers fresh out of the academy and also a few transfers that haven't had the chance to work with the EDC before?"

"You have a point and the chief won't mind, he was thinking about asking for some group training anyways in a few weeks"

"When did he tell you this?"

"He didn't, at least not officially yet, I saw notes on his desk by accident when he asked me to do some things in the office for him"

"Then we don't officially know about the fact he was going to request us and as such it's just a good opportunity for both groups"

"Agreed"

Naoto then called the station knowing that it was going to take a few hours before he could return but he did have to let the chief know where he would be currently staying, and also the fact that there was a chance he could occasionally do police work

*I'll be back for training tonight though, they promised*

*Okay I will let your patrol partner know that you have been called for active duty with the EDC, everyone knows that about you due to the incident before Julia became a police officer*

*Not the newcomers, but they should be informed tonight so that they don't constantly ask where I am*

*Good point, what about Bioron attacks?*

*Those I am always on call for, EDC and American Federal agents said so when I was first given that status and they were informed about everything they needed to know about me*

*Just checking*

*See you tonight then*

*See you tonight*

Several hours later Naoto and several EDC officers go to the police station and successfully get in integration training. Time passed and talks about an alliance between the EDC and the police were starting to become rumored based on the truth in regards to the fact that there _was_ more communication facilitated between the two because of Jiban. The secret group of course kept up giving information to Jiban through secret means whenever they heard whispers of a potential Bioron attack or a possible location of Julia's remains, the ones regarding Julia were always false leads but Bioron attacks were accurate more often then not, sometimes the only reason they weren't accurate was because of weather factoring into play, other times it was as if Bioron had been warned beforehand

*Bioron is really beginning to annoy me*

*No kidding, is Tamura coming today or not?*

*Nope, the EDC mentioned a training session today that is mandatory*

*He's still considered active?*

*Yes he is*

*The military?*

*Getting a little antsy about no word about Kerenai, but for the most part they stay out of our business unless absolutely necessary*

*Has the military mentioned their plans if she's alive and under enemy control?*

*They want her to get retrained and then go back to normal procedures with her depending on how long it's been, if she remains gone for another two years she's never returning to the military*

*Why not after only four years?*

*A special agreement between her and the Japanese government a long time ago. You see both she and the government knew that what happened almost two years ago was a possibility, as such she said that if she's gone for four years and it isn't due to a job assignment then if she returns after that time period she isn't to be allowed to join the military again and simply stick with her usual job, the agreement was so that there wasn't too much interruption in getting her retrained*

*Oh didn't know that, no exceptions?*

*None*

*For now I guess all we can do is wait and see what the chief does, what about our old boss?*

*Doing exactly what's needed for the group, prevented two permanent transfers and made sure another was only temporary*

*Oh?*

*Yeah, the officer that needed temporary transfer was because of their unique skill set as a search and rescue worker part time and there was an avalanche recently and all available people in the area were stretched thin so the officer was called in to help keep the peace and also help with SAR, once things calmed down the station that requested him wanted him on a more permanent basis but our old chief stopped that cold*

*The permanent transfers?*

*The two officers didn't want to move and so the chief made sure it didn't happen*

*His new group is very effective and good for us isn't it?*

*Yes it is*

Meanwhile Naoto was at the police station having gotten word that the other EDC officers could finally come home from India and as such he was the first to be stood down since he wasn't a full time EDC officer the night before, but Naoto hadn't told anyone so as to surprise his station with his return knowing they would enjoy this surprise since it involved him being back with the police full time

*Tamura what are you doing here?*

*Need to report in to the chief*

*Report...in?...Tamura are back to being an officer?*

*Yes, the EDC said that the officers in India are coming home and as a part time officer to only be called in during emergencies I was one of the first to be told to go home*

*When did you get the word?*

*Last night*

*And you didn't tell us why?*

*Figured I would give you guys a nice surprise for a change*

*You have a point, we haven't been having a good period lately with all the Bioron attacks and the regular criminals in between*

*Speaking of, when was the last time you got sleep? I don't mean naps I mean actual sleep*

*Uh...last week?...I think it was last week at least*

The chief comes in then and sees Naoto and the clerk having heard that last question in fact

*Tamura good to have you back for the moment, Kasuga the last time you actually had more sleep than an hour to two hour nap was a month ago when I threatened you with either getting actual sleep at your parent's place for the weekend or I would take you to the hospital like I did Taki and have them sedate you. That was the _only_ reason you alone have had more sleep then others since the attack period began two months ago, no one else took my threats seriously and paid the price for that*

*Don't know why I was the only one who believed you, after all they've seen you keep a threat especially if it regards the health of your officers. I should know*

*Exactly why you listened to me last month, because of personal experience*

*Chief do you mean to say that you, me and Kasuga are the only three people who haven't endured drug induced sleep?*

*That's exactly what I am saying and the only reason I managed was because of the fact that I made sure to follow the mandatory schedule given to me by the government during times like this*

*Have surrounding precinct's offered any help?*

*Not this time, and the only reason we haven't been given any help from the surrounding area is because of the fact that they've been on alert as well because of Bioron and are in only slightly better shape than us*

*Now that I'm back hopefully we can get things to calm down*

The chief switches to English deliberately knowing the desk clerk couldn't understand English


	17. Chapter 17

"Let's hope so Naoto because you being available during Bioron attacks helped but unfortunately not by much because of multiple attacks at once some times"

"I know I wasn't too happy about those situations but there wasn't anything I could do except hope the police could handle the minor issues while I was taking care of big issues"

"Fortunately that's exactly what happened in every case except once, and even then it wasn't a disaster because of two off duty EDC officers and one off duty military officer"

"Oh there must have been a _lot_ of arguing with the military officer, not so much the EDC officers"

"The military officer almost got reprimanded until his commanding officer was told about the fact that he was helping against Bioron instead of reporting in for cross training duty with the rest of his unit"

"Cross training?"

"Yep his unit went to Britain while a British unit came here"

"The language barrier?"

"Little complicated but managed, what I want to know is how the EDC officers avoided major trouble"

"Simple, you know that the EDC made it mandatory that I am available for any Bioron attack unless I am out of country for whatever reason when they call me to duty, you also know that my status as an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent doesn't come into affect very often except for training sometimes and the emergency that recently happened. What you don't know is that during Julia's self assigned undercover mission that may or may not have gotten her killed the EDC decided that since there was a possibility that I would be out of country during a Bioron attack the EDC would start being more involved in the fight against Bioron, however the decision wasn't finalized until a week before I was called up for duty and the training isn't completed even after several months due to the fact that quite frankly their doing it by section and the officers who helped that day were part of the section that was only just beginning their training, they had only gotten a lecture about the enemy the day before and the training was set to begin the day of the attack, it's a week long training session only because in the EDC you have to be able to adapt quickly"

"So while they were in trouble for going against an enemy they didn't have much training against they weren't in trouble for fighting in the first place?"

"Exactly"

"That makes sense then, wonder what those two officers had to do as punishment though"

"Who knows"

"For now though we should get back to our stations and let your patrol partner know you're back on duty"

"Yes sir, they're probably going to be very glad to see me"

"No kidding"

The two went to the office and naturally switched back to Japanese. Part of the reason why all of it was possible was because Komatsu had finally succeeded in mastering language changes during the time that Naoto was assigned to the EDC as a supplement officer, the other part was because while the task force members knew English now they were still struggling sometimes to understand everything that was said and couldn't translate it very well so it was made into a office rule that unless absolutely necessary everyone spoke Japanese with the proper translators available if needed

*Everyone I have an announcement*

Everyone turns towards the chief and instantly sees Naoto seeing as how the chief and Naoto decided that he would be there for the announcement forgetting what the task force was like

*Tamura how long are you staying?*

The chief nodded at Naoto signaling that he could answer

*Until I am called again by the EDC or an American Federal agent*

*So the assignment is over?*

*Yes it is*

*That's good to hear, we were starting to think it would never end*

Suddenly though they heard a commotion outside and decided to check and saw that it was Quintessons, Bioron, Linfarins and a new EDC enemy known as Onotins

*Call the EDC, tell them I need backup*

*Understood Jiban*

For it had been Jiban talking to them because as soon as Naoto saw Quintessons he changed into his Jiban form and quickly got the weapons he was authorized to use against the enemy. But soon enough he was forced into hand to hand combat and decided to go into the Kerenai fighting style. Finally though the EDC arrived and together they forced the enemy to retreat

"Thanks for coming"

"No problem Naoto, you okay?"

"Might need some medical treatment"

"That's understandable, the fighting style?"

"You know full well she passed that on to me when she first found out about my abilities"

"Yes but why are you using them against your enemies and ours?"

"Decided I was an idiot the last time and realized I should use it if needed, though against Bioron it will always be the very last resort and unfortunately today the style was very last resort"

"Fine, by the way you might need to play translator"

"Oh?"

"Come on we need to discuss this inside with Chief Komatsu"

The group goes inside and that's when Naoto discovers that the EDC had decided it was time for a formal alliance between the police and the EDC, figuring it was past due by a few years and while it was mostly for Jiban's benefit the EDC figured it would benefit the police as well to have more direct communication with the EDC in case something like events earlier in the day happened again

"Naoto this is going to affect you more than the others because of your honorary status"

(Sighs) "I think I know what that means, back to being on active duty"

"Not quite Naoto. Instead what it means is that instead of just Bioron reports you're going to be receiving EDC reports too, and we'll be asking for reports on any Bioron activity as well, however these have to be official reports given by the chief of police and we know Chief Komatsu will be too busy sometimes to sign off on those reports, as such if a junior officer has to write such a report than the report will go to you for an official sign off of acknowledgment before they get handed to us. Our liaison would be able to do it except for the fact that quite frankly they're going to be busy with other duties"

"Oh?"

"Yep, they're still going to be the liaison however there's going to be a focus shift from making sure both sides have regular communication to making sure that both sides are prepared for attacks which means they're going to be getting more training then most EDC officers and with the permission of the government will for all intents and purposes be considered a police officer and help you guys out on cases"

"So this basically means an increase in my paperwork"

"Exactly, sorry Naoto but there isn't much of a choice here, if Julia were here..."

"Like Julia would actually do reports and be prompt about it"

"Naoto!"

"Let me finish, as I was saying like Julia would actually do reports and be prompt about it when she's doing three different jobs at once and always having the possibility of being called to active duty by the JSDF"

"Three jobs?"

"Yep, police, military and unfortunately a bit of EDC work because of fellow EDC kids as she calls them and herself"

"You have a point, when she's juggling between three to four different projects none of the reports are actually prompt, though they are never more than two days late"

"Exactly, she might be able to help a little with those reports but I would still be doing the bulk, as it is with the liaison being busy we're probably going to have to find another way of getting regular reports to each other"

"We'll figure it out as we go, but now that we have a formal alliance we can actually get a lot of work done against both our enemies"

"Good point, police finally authorized for EDC weapons instead of my emergency authorization?"

"Exactly, but only after training"

"Naturally"

That's when a police officer who had been getting translations from an official translator spoke up

*Tamura we don't need any training to handle weapons*

*You'll go through the training if you want to handle the EDC weapons or you will be in big trouble if you're caught using them, EDC weapons are _dangerous_ without the proper training, they may look like normal weapons that we handle but they're not, I should know, I have to qualify on a regular basis to keep the weapons I have on hand here at the station*

*Fine we'll do training*

Just then the phone rang and one of the task force members answers it

*Tamura it's for you*

*This is Tamura*

Naoto listens for a moment and then switches languages to one no one understood because he switched to Cybertronian and while the EDC officers could recognize the language they had no hope of translating it, even the secret group within the police wouldn't be able to translate if any were at the meeting since they too recognized the language but unfortunately only one person could have translated the conversation and they would have kept it confidential unless they felt it was necessary that others knew what was going on

*I see, when was this?...okay 1400 tomorrow?...that might not work seeing as how police are actually getting training on EDC weapons...oh didn't know that...okay...will do...see you then I guess...bye*

He hangs up the phone and turns to his fellow officers and goes back to speaking the default language of Japanese

*Change of plans. I need to be at the airport at 1400 tomorrow to meet with Julia's family for reasons I am not getting into, if the meeting _doesn't_ happen tomorrow it might not happen again for several months. Normally I would be helping teach you guys about EDC weapons but the airport meeting tomorrow is more important. Chief depending on the meeting tomorrow I might have new information for you and the EDC let them know*

*Where are you going now?*

(Sighs) *I have to pick up special supplies that Julia's family needs and while the EDC would normally be able to provide them there are some things that only I can get so I have to go out*

*Fine, be safe and get back here soon*

*Will do*

Naoto would ultimately be gone for two days but finally he returned and things got busy with the alliance formalized. Three months later it was the two year anniversary of Julia's death and as such Naoto paid a special visit to her grave


	18. Chapter 18

"It's sometimes hard to believe it's been two years since we lost you Julia. If you were alive you would be enjoying the fact that the police and EDC have an alliance, we're thinking about bringing in the JSDF but we're not quite sure if that's the right decision or not"

He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see an EDC officer, one that knew Julia through the fact that he was a fellow EDC kid that lived in Japan for three years before his family transferred when he was sixteen

"She would also be proud of the progress her family has made on the unique weapons system that all began with her. Naoto why didn't she let anyone know she was going undercover so that she could have backup...why did she do her last mission alone and force the police to consider her an enemy?"

"Part of it was to save my life, but the other part was that she knew just how dangerous the enemy was and as such decided she was the only sacrifice that was needed against the enemy if at all possible"

"I hear policies were changed after that night. Antidotes are kept at the station as is a blood bank as a means to either stabilize or treat injured officers, give them a better chance of survival than what she had that night"

"You heard correctly, we've actually used it a few times to save EDC officers in the three months since the alliance began"

"Heard that the officers are actually sleeping now too"

"Yeah, we were reprimanded by the government as a whole and threatened with shut down if it ever happened again"

"Harsh"

"But needed to be honest"

Suddenly though they heard sounds and turned around to see Quintessons and Bioron

"Officer do you know Japanese?"

"Yes, I lived here for three years why?"

"Get back to the police station tell them Jiban is calling for backup due to Quintessons and Bioron, let them know that I am going to try and keep it out of the city but I might not succeed"

"Right, be back soon"

The EDC officer leaves and once Naoto knew it was safe he unleashed the powers he was given by Kerenai and created a mini earthquake to force the enemy off balance and then the fight was truly on. He used every weapon he had both physical and the powers, fifteen minutes later he was joined by EDC and police officers and the fighting had spilled into the city through no choice of Jiban's, he had done his best to keep it _out_ of the city but the enemy just kept bringing in their forces and as such there was no choice but to do fighting in the city

*Tamura, get to the next block, we've got an ambush planned and you're going to lead them right to it*

*Gladly, I need more weapons and ammunition then, I'm completely out except for my special ability and those I try and use sparingly since I have the same problem Kerenai had*

*No problem, they'll get you set*

Naoto gets to the next block where the ambush was set up and is indeed also given more weapons and ammunition. Finally though the battle ended for the day and Naoto got to finish his visit with Julia properly observing the unspoken agreement about pretending other officers weren't there as well so as to give them their own "private" time because many officers were either just getting on shift or just getting off seeing as how the fight lasted long enough for the shift to end

*See you around Kerenai*

Naoto leaves but never makes it home due to the fact that he had been abducted yet again and it was witnessed by several officers who couldn't prevent it due to the fact that they were up against Bioron and their weapons didn't do a thing against the monster

*Someone needs to report to chief Komatsu that Tamura was abducted by Bioron... _again_ *

The incident was quickly reported to the chief who started the rescue mission with a search. Three days later in the basement a group of people were meeting, this group consisted of the special group that had kept an eye to make sure everything in regards to Julia was kept legal, the group who have information to Jiban in secret but it also consisted of another group, a group that was newer, a group specifically created during the year that Jiban was missing and the government figured that there might come a time that the EDC would formally have an alliance with the police because of Jiban

*Now then I just heard that chief Komatsu has been forced to declare the search suspended until new leads pop up due to the fact that we've literally searched the entire city for Jiban. That being the case it's now up to us to continue the search and provide leads if possible*

*Okay so we split up or what?*

*Well with our group more established we have sub groups already available in every city in Japan who will be searching as soon as we give them the call, you guys will have to split up though, but only if we get a possible solid lead that ways we're not spread out too thin*

*Makes sense*

Fortunately a week after the secret group took over Jiban was safely found and rescued in Fuji

*Tamura glad you were found safe*

*Sorry about having to be out for another week*

*Don't worry, as long as you recover completely, listen I know that you always go into your Jiban form whenever you meet Bioron but could you not do it for a short while*

*Why not?*

*That I need to talk with you about in private, and when I mean private I mean either your place or mine*

The next day that's exactly what happens. Naoto learns that he couldn't become Jiban for a short while because there was a hit on Naoto as Jiban so it was more for his safety and the safety of everyone else then anything else

"Even though I know you can protect yourself and others easily enough there's still too many factors that could enter into the equation, so until we figure out who put the hit on your Jiban form we can't have you becoming Jiban and making the Bioron threat even _more_ dangerous than what it is now"

"I understand and completely agree with the rule you just set out, what about the task force and the EDC are they aware of the threat?"

"No not yet"

"Chief..."

"I needed to tell you first Naoto and besides there's a good chance that if I had mentioned it before telling you whoever made the threat might have found out you weren't aware and done something, this person came very close to threatening the police if they were told before you"

"Okay, so they find out tomorrow while I'm out on leave?"

"Yes they find out tomorrow, don't worry we can handle Bioron without Jiban for a short while, you made sure of that a long time ago"

"True, any word on Julia?"

"None, two years of searching, one of which was focused more on you than her and we haven't found any clues, we even exhumed her grave just in case someone decided to secretly give her a burial but it was just an empty casket"

"Any chance there's another grave we aren't aware of?"

"None"

"Understood, we'll find her one day chief and when that day comes she can formally be buried with honors, the JSDF, the police and the EDC wouldn't have it any other way"

Two weeks later, a month after his abduction and three weeks after his rescue there was an attack on the station and that's when it was discovered that Linfarins were the ones who put the hit out on Jiban. As Naoto was fighting them in his human form all of a sudden an attack entered his mind and Naoto instantly understood what it meant thanks to Julia shortly before she left for training to become both a police officer and a member of the JSDF


	19. Chapter 19

_A few years earlier_

*Naoto, do you remember when you got injured recently and had to go to the EDC base for treatment?*

*What of it?*

*It was discovered that when you inherited my powers you also inherited an attack that I am going to call a kamikaze attack. Listen because this is very important, this attack is a last resort period the end, the _reason_ I call it a kamikaze attack is because of the fact that it's actually a suicide attack. You don't know the name which I am not giving because the attack is automatically sealed for you safety, to be revealed only when it becomes a last resort, and it's an attack you can never say out loud unless you actually intend to use it because the attack name is the trigger. Even if you don't use the attack once the attack is revealed it will always be in the back of your mind as an option and it will be up to you to decide whether or not it's a last resort or not. I myself have been able to avoid it by always finding another way out but there may come a time when I have to use the suicide attack. There is a _small_ possibility that you will survive the attack, and if that's the case then good for you, it will still always be in the back of your mind as a last resort option*

*I understand Julia, I will make sure that it truly is the last resort before I use the attack once it's revealed to me*

 _Present_

Naoto knew instantly that the abilities he inherited from Julia felt that it was time for the suicide attack and Naoto actually agreed knowing that there were no other options this time and as such he went to the center of the group attacking and declared the attack that he knew would most likely kill him

*Arranyan detonation!*

Everyone went still at hearing the attack mainly because the Linfarin they were fighting was dead and then they turned towards Naoto and saw him on the ground very, very still

*Tamura!*

One of the secret group managed to get to Naoto first and quickly turned him on his back and checked for a pulse hoping to find one knowing that the chances were low since he was the epicenter of the explosion

*He's alive...but needs immediate medical attention*

*Get the EDC on the line, tell them that we're stabilizing him and then sending him to their medical facility, they are currently better equipped to take care of him in this condition than we are*

*Yes sir*

(Thinks) * _Though the only reason the EDC is more prepared right now is because no one in the police has ever had Julia's abilities before, even when it first happened to Naoto no one thought anything of it, of having a facility ready for just such an occasion. Even with me pushing for it since Kerenai joined I haven't gotten any progress, the_ only _good thing is that the EDC forced a rule on us as soon as Julia joined the police that included Naoto_ *

Once the transfer was completed chief Komatsu knew that all he could do was wait and see if Naoto would pull through after what he had done. Fortunately Naoto did survive and then five months after his suicide attack and six months after the anniversary of Julia's death the police would receive a surprise that no one was expecting because during the months it took for the alliance to truly get going there was a person in another part of Japan waiting for orders from their masters. Julia Kerenai who had been poisoned on a self assigned undercover mission and declared dead two and a half years earlier was alive and under enemy control, the doctor's who had proclaimed her death were not actually doctors but aliens who had aligned themselves with the Quintessons. They used chemicals to keep her in a death like state while at the police station and then used a different set of chemicals to bring her under their control. What the enemy didn't know was that while Julia couldn't refuse an order she was not fully under their control. She was able to know everything that was happening even if she couldn't stop it, as such the enemy had physical control but she was still in control of her mind. She couldn't defy any orders but she observed the enemy and waited for an opportunity to fight Jiban to reveal that she was actually alive and she knew that meant attacking the police station at some point. Julia knew once she was with Jiban again he could arrest her and physically knock her out and once that was done she could be taken to her family so that they could undo what had been done to her. Since then she had done everything that had been ordered but recently she had stopped receiving orders but she knew she couldn't do anything due to the last order she had received before silence. She had been ordered to stay at her current location and await further instructions once they were ready for her, as such if she wasn't getting necessary supplies to survive she was forced to remain in the room she was currently staying at

(Sighs) "I hope I get contacted soon because I am getting real sick and tired of this room...I wonder how long it's been since that day, it's been so long and I have no way of measuring time in this tiny room of mine, even when I am outside my 'masters' make sure I can't tell what day it is. I just hope the police and more specifically Jiban are coping with things in my absence"

She hears explosions but due to the orders she was under all she could do was go to the window and hope to discover what happened and it turned out that it was a nearby restaurant that had a small gas explosion due to fire which was quickly being taken care of

"I wish I wasn't under orders, if it was before that day I would already be going towards the situation for crowd control. Everything began that day, the loss of my freedom to do what I want and the loss of the ability to fight without direct orders which means I have to fight allies if not friends because of said orders"

 _Two and a half years earlier_

Julia woke up and tried to move but found herself tied down

*Ah you're finally awake*

*Who are you, where am I?*

*As for who we are, we are now your masters and as for where you are I'm afraid we can't let you know that for now, do understand that you are considered dead, killed from the poison. In reality we gave you the antidote and a drug to put you in a death like state, once it was time we moved your body and then made sure to give you blood once we could*

*You're going to regret this once I escape*

*We think not, now then we're going to undo your bindings, so don't do anything yet*

Julia just nods knowing that any fighting would mean being tied down for longer, once she was untied she received a nasty surprise

*Now then, take the knife and cut your finger, just enough for there to be blood*

Julia gives herself a small cut that she knew would bleed without wanting to, when she looked up her eyes were wide in shock at what had just happened

*I'm sure you're surprised. That was to show you that you are now under our control through drugs, you will obey every order we give is that understood?*

Julia heard herself replying despite not wanting to

*Yes master I understand*

*Good, for now you still need to recover fully from the poison and the blood loss so you're just going to rest for now*

Over the next two weeks of recovery Julia discovered that the enemy had her body but they didn't realize that they didn't have her mind and that's when Julia started forming a plan to fight back, she knew that through observing the enemy she would discover weaknesses that she could use once she managed to get to Jiban and freed from enemy control because she knew that Jiban would knock her out and then get her to the EDC and the EDC would destroy the control the enemy had over her. With the realization she still had control over her mind she knew that also meant she still had control over her powers which she knew would be needed while under enemy control because it meant that her powers couldn't be used by the enemy if they knew about them which she _really_ hoped they didn't because if they did and ever ordered her to use her powers they would discover she wasn't fully under their control and possibly do something about it

(Thinks) " _I hope that I meet up with Jiban soon because I don't want to follow their orders for too long, mainly because I have no clue who I will be hurting soon_ _as it is I can never reveal I am not completely under enemy control or I will lose what little freedom I actually do have_ "

Julia is soon given orders she hates but has no choice but to follow

*Kerenai, there's a military transport that we're interested in, as such we're going to attack the transport and take their goods and you are going to lead the attack*

*Yes master*

Two days later the group attacks the military transport and Julia is in disguise per her orders so as to keep her from being recognized. Julia knew however that as soon as she went up against Naoto/Jiban she would be recognized even if said recognition was kept quiet by Naoto because Naoto always seemed to know when to reveal something or not, especially when it came to her and the abilities both had because of power transfer via Julia


	20. Chapter 20

*You did good keeping your identity a secret and not doing anything to reveal the truth, however whenever you go up against military or police targets you are to always disguise yourself so that we don't run the risk of you being recognized*

*Yes master I understand*

*Good, now then go to your room and await further instructions*

Julia went to her room and awaited further instructions, during which she discovered a new small book in her room and quickly realized that the enemy wanted her to write observations to make her true allies even weaker, but she quickly realized that the book could be another form of resistance. She knew that simply talking about what she was doing would allow her friends and family to understand she was forced into what she had been doing when the time came for them to learn the truth. It would also at a later time contain diagrams of any enemy bases that Julia visited for when the time was right. Julia also soon discovered she had a limited amount of freedom and as such she always made a copy of her true journals but also managed to fake many of the entries in the journal the enemy provided, due to the fact that the enemy wanted the journals to take down her family and friends

"Okay now I need to decide if I carry true journals with me whenever I go out or not, I know where to keep the fake ones and the true ones so that the enemy _never_ finds out that I am not under their complete control, I also need to decide if I am going to write in Cybertronian which means no one but Jiban and my family will be able to read the journals" (sighs) "but over all I need to keep my observations and hope that one day the journals will be of use to someone on the right side of the law. I will never date the journals because not only might that depress me I don't know exactly how I am supposed to date the journals when I can never tell if it's day or night, how much time has passed though I suspect I will always be attacking allies during the day that isn't for certain. As such the plan is to regularly write in the journals and get rest so that I can be prepared for whatever order I am forced to obey. When I am free I will ask how long it's been since that day"

Julia continues the attacks on military and police targets and also civilian targets whenever she's ordered to do so, Julia also makes the hard choice never to carry the true journals with her just in case of trouble that forces her "masters" to take care of her. Julia knew she could never risk the discovery of her not being fully under enemy control and the journals were a big risk, as such she knew she simply had to trust the police to find the journals when the time was right. When the group started moving around Julia changed her plans slightly in regards to the fact that she started keeping the true journals in a safe deposit except the most recent one she was working on, and that one was hidden extremely well in the room she stayed at wherever she lived because the group always chose month to month renting places in order to make moving around a lot easier

*Kerenai, time to go to another base*

*Yes sir, anything I should know before the move?*

*Yes actually, you will stay behind for two days after we give final notice in a hotel, the new location is...not quite up to standards but it shouldn't take more than two days to get it fully ready, when we tell you go to this location*

She's handed a slip of paper with an address and Julia reads the piece of paper and nods letting them know she understood what was going on. A week later she's told that it was time to go to the hotel and then two days later she's given word that it was time to move into the new place. As soon as she arrived she realized _why_ they needed two days to get things ready for her, though most wouldn't be able to tell she could see the tell tale signs of the walls being patched up slightly and new windows being put into place, and though it was faint she could also smell a new coat of paint. Though it would take her a week she would find out that the building renovation had already been going for a full month and her room had been almost ready but the lease at the old place was up before it was completely ready. All that had been left was finishing putting in new windows and the paint smell being taken care of which the group that basically owned her knew would take about two days after the lease at the old place was up, though they had already made arrangements with the hotel if it had taken longer than expected

*Kerenai, you have a mission starting tomorrow but since we need you to be able to actually tell night from day for this mission you are now going to be in places that actually allow you to tell time, slightly, you will never have a calendar and there is no means for you to access the news, however you will have a clock and again you will know night from day until we specify otherwise*

*Yes master I understand*

*Good, now then for now start getting settled in and we'll let you know the mission particulars a little later, oh and you are now allowed to do your own food shopping*

Julia soon settles into her new mission which was interesting, she was to blend in like a normal person waiting for the chance to strike at FBI agents that the people controlling her knew were coming. During the entire time Julia was under enemy control she always kept her powers hidden, however she also knew she would just wind up in the same condition as the time she was sent undercover by the police if she didn't use her powers every so often so in order to prevent toxic build up this time she used her powers whenever she was sure the ones controlling her weren't watching. She would put up personal shields for a few hours, manipulate the air around her to float objects in her room, once when she was actually allowed a late night swim she used her powers to create an air pocket and simply stay underwater for fifteen minutes after being given an hour alone, she always did small things and always in secret but she never let her powers build up to dangerous levels that would lead to discovery

(Sighs) "another day down, who knows how many more to go. I also need to figure out how to make the attack on the FBI agents realistic without revealing that I am not actually killing them, especially because I can't use my powers to keep the agents alive if hit in vital areas"

Three days later Julia had to complete the mission she had been assigned and while she couldn't figure out a way to keep the agents safe due to what the mission called for the agents themselves helped her unintentionally by wearing bullet proof vests and special watches designed by her Cybertronian family that didn't shield the agents but were automatically linked to the emergency services of whatever country they were in that would emit an emergency signal at the push of a button letting the local authorities know that help was needed wherever the signal came from. Julia found out via the news because that day that part had been recorded and while it didn't mention the watches it did mention the fact that the agents had been wearing vests per requirement by the Japanese government, though the news also mentioned that they didn't know _why_ the Japanese government required foreign federal agents to be wearing the vests. What no one knew was that it was actually a recent requirement by the FBI that all agents traveling abroad to either transfer someone to or from any country and America was involved in any way had to wear vests for safety reasons because there had been attacks at attache offices around the world recently and as such the FBI was taking precautions for the safety of their agents, with the cooperation of the government of whatever country it was they were going to

*You may not have succeeded in killing the agents but that's only because of their protection, the news said so themselves and as such we can consider it a successful mission. We're going to be moving again soon so be ready*

*Yes master*

Two weeks later they move to a new location and Julia is given orders that she's forced to follow for three months before everything changes

*Except for shopping for food, or if something happens you are to stay in this apartment until we call for you is that understood?*

*Yes master I understand, master I know I can leave for survival but what am I supposed to do if police knock on my door to ask me questions if something happens until called for?*

*Make sure to have your disguise on at all times from here on out to avoid discovery of your true identity*

*Yes master*

With that her "masters" left and Julia was forced to wait for her masters to call her, only going out to buy food for the most part, and she was forced outside her apartment once when the fire alarm went off due to a _minor_ fire in an apartment two floors above her for a few hours

 _Present time_

Julia's phone then went off and she picked it up and heard the words that she had been waiting for, she was being called into action once more, actual orders would be received at the location given to her over the phone

"Well, time to see who I have to attack next"

Julia goes and is ordered to actually attack her police station, the station she had been assigned to work at once she completed the police academy. As soon as Julia hears her target she schools her facial features like always and this time makes _sure_ that her eyes also don't show emotion

(Thinks) " _I'm counting on you Naoto, don't let me down and free me from the enemy so that I can return to my true calling_ "

The next day the attack starts and as soon as Julia locks eyes with Naoto who had immediately become Jiban she knew he understood what was going on and immediately started in the unique fighting style that only the two of them could use and while they were fighting they were also having a conversation in Cybertronian

*Julia where have you been for two and a half years?*

*It's been that long?*

*You didn't know?*

*Nope, my 'masters' made sure that I never knew how much time had passed, but if you've heard about the attacks on military and police personnel and the attack on the FBI agents recently that was me. By the way the enemy has physical control over me but not mental, I have a _lot_ of journals to grab once you free me from their control*

*Okay, we're taking you to your family to free you though*

*Figured that much, how are you going to knock me out this time by the way? seeing as how I am not weakened by poison and the whole power knock out is one sided by a lot*

*I'll figure something out don't worry about that, worry about how much paperwork is going to be given to you once you're free*

*Oh I've been dreading the paperwork since this all started, JSDF is going to have to be informed too*

*Yep, and there's something you need to be told about once things settle*

*Fine, still need to knock me out before I have to retreat by the way*

*Not a problem now*

*Huh? *

Jiban then switches to English knowing that Julia would understand the importance of the language switch considering how long he had known the two languages Julia considered her native languages

"Look around you"

Julia takes a careful look and realizes the location she was at, a location so secret that only the EDC, Jiban and Chief Komatsu knew about it

"Nice Jiban, but it still won't be easy"

"That's where you're wrong"

"What do you..."

Julia never finished her question because Naoto mentally activated the new features that had been put in place ever since Julia was suspected to possibly be alive under enemy control which knocked her out cold without resorting to physical violence or risking getting untrained people physically close enough to sedate her which was dangerous for them


	21. Chapter 21

"Now that you're unconscious I can safely get you to your family and undo the control"

At the same time Jiban received word that the attack had been repelled and damage assessments were now happening

*Understood, if there are any EDC officers inform them that we have need of transportation to their base and the medical team on standby*

*Are you hurt?*

*No, but I don't want to say any more on an open frequency*

*Understood, we'll let them know to expect you, no EDC officers showed up today due to how widespread the attack was on the city*

*Understood, they did what they were supposed to*

*Exactly, let us defend our own station while they took care of the city per the agreement*

Jiban takes his vehicle to the EDC and after passing the usual scrutiny got Julia to the medical wing and while everyone was initially shocked to see Julia they also instantly went to free her from the control of the enemy quickly finding out that it was only physical control the enemy had

"Good they only ever got physical control over her, if they had also gotten mental control it would be harder to free her but since they don't it won't take more than an hour and she'll be free from the enemy once more"

"She's probably going to enjoy that"

"Most likely"

An hour later the procedure was finished

"Now all that's left is for her to decide when to wake up"

"I think I will give her an hour before I tell Chief Komatsu at least what's going on, not sure if I should also tell the others about Julia as well"

"That's going to be up to the two of you together but waiting a bit before you tell Chief Komatsu is actually a good idea, I assume you haven't said anything yet in case she hadn't made it through the procedure?"

"Yes, I knew there was a chance we could lose her during the procedure, and can still lose her during the next hour. Once the hour passes even if she doesn't wake up there's no risk of losing her due to how I was told the procedure works"

"And you're right, if she lasts the hour with no complications she will survive and eventually wake up"

Half an hour later Julia woke up fully and requested permission to be allowed to go to the police station and explain her story to her fellow officers

"I already have a plan on reporting in to my military superiors and then there's the fact that we need to do raids at several locations to get all my journals, if need be I will let the police of the different areas do the actual raids and let them know exactly where to find my true journals but those journals _need_ to be found by the good guys and returned to me because they contain very important information. I did what I could to secure the information by writing in Cybertronian whenever it was extremely personal but there are maps and other information deliberately written in Japanese in case I wasn't around when the raids happened for whatever reason"

"Fine, by the way you have two and a half years to catch up on"

"Yeah, you told me that part, hard to believe it in one sense, not so much another seeing as how my 'masters' made sure I couldn't tell time for a long time"

The two start heading towards the police station so that Julia could reveal herself as alive and explaining things to her fellow officers when they were attacked by the same group as earlier that day

*Again?*

*Looks like Naoto, so want a go?*

*You know it*

The two got out of the vehicle and became mirrors of each other going into Kerenai's unique fighting style knowing that's what was needed to handle the enemy at the moment

*Let's do this*

*Gladly*

The two start fighting knowing without a doubt that others were taking care of the civilians when finally Julia had had enough

*That's it, enough playing around, Naoto, get those nearest us to safety*

*What for?*

*I need to go big*

*Right*

Julia runs towards the center of the group and then declares an attack that would weaken her but would also take care of the majority of the enemies

"Arranyan power burst!"

Suddenly a burst of power surrounded Julia and took care of most of the enemy while Julia herself went down to her knees gasping for breath

*Okay Naoto all yours, if you have weapons I can fight otherwise I'm done*

*Understood Julia, I'll be able to finish this up no problem*

Naoto does indeed finish the fight without issue and then _finally_ the two arrive at the police station to find chaos happening because several officers had actually seen Julia fighting but they were never really close enough to confirm if it actually was her or someone who looked extremely similar and as such rumors were going about

*Would someone _please_ get a hold of Tamura and ask...*

*No need I'm already here, with an old friend*

Everyone turns hearing Naoto's voice and some actually faint at his companion

*I know I have a lot of explaining in regards to the two and a half years but I _will_ explain them, task force first though period the end because I work with them the most*

*Kerenai, the military...*

*Will be finding out the truth for itself soon, I've actually already set things in motion for that to happen, now if you'll excuse me I have to report in so that I can officially be considered a police officer again*

*You have a lot of paperwork ahead of you*

*Not as much as you think, but I won't explain that to you guys, now then will you let me go now?*

*Yes get going, you have people waiting for you for two and a half years now*

Julia finally gets back to the task force and for the next three hours both sides update each other and it was decided that the police officers in each town or city that Julia had stayed in would be doing the raids. As such she wrote down the information for each station so that they would know exactly where to find the journals she had made in the event of her death

*You truly expected to die didn't you?*

*Yes I did, think about it chief, I was an enemy combatant while under the control of the enemy, and not only was I an enemy combatant but I was also disguised seeing as how those were my orders since those that took me didn't want me to be recognized*

*You have a point*

*So, when will the military find out?*

*Hopefully I will be receiving orders by tomorrow, but no later than three days from now as far as I'm aware of, in the meantime I do know for a fact that I have paperwork that I need to sign to get the ball rolling in having all my documents corrected since I know for a fact that once my missing body was discovered you would have held a funeral with paperwork saying that I may be considered legally dead to the public but if I'm found within a certain amount of time full declaration with the government won't happen. I know that the government is holding off on the final paperwork for another year and a half so I need to sign the paperwork that declares I'm alive*

*We have it and you can sign it, have it notarized or whatever you need and we'll send it to the government so that you're officially declared alive again, by the way you need to call your family*

*No need, where do you think Naoto took me to get enemy control undone?*

*Oh didn't know that*

*Should have thought of it chief all things considered*

*You have a point*

Just then Naoto is handed a piece of paper and as soon as he reads it he speaks up

*Hey chief, it's that group again, they say that they might have a lead on a Bioron base, but will check back within six hours, if nothing is heard from them by then assume it's a false lead, if we have no words at all from them within fifteen hours assume something has happened to them and start preparing for trouble because they are also going to check out a possible Quintesson base and even if we don't hear from them about the Bioron base we should be hearing from them either way about Quintesson activity as a safety measure*

*Okay I'll let the EDC know*

*Uh, what group?*

*Oh that, apparently we have officers who are part of a hidden group who keeps track of trouble for us whenever possible, and might also be keeping an eye on you and Tamura personally at all times, they occasionally give us leads on Bioron or when Tamura was abducted in his Jiban form they helped search and gave us leads whenever possible, also let us know when they found him. We don't have a name for them and I don't think we ever will*

*Either way it's good to know we have hidden allies if we should need them*

*You have a point Kerenai, they might even know that you're back somehow, though how exactly we don't know*

*You said they are part of the police force so someone from the group might have seen me when I first got back and alerted the others*

*True enough*

Another officer comes into the room then unexpectedly and this time everyone knew it was serious because they had been taught by Naoto no less to recognize the various identification seals of the various American Federal agencies and the EDC, but this time the seal was a seal not often seen by anyone outside of Julia, her family and those extremely high up in the command structure of the American armed forces and the American Federal agencies, it was the seal of the President of the United States also known as POTUS or Commander in Chief depending on what group you were talking about

*What's POTUS doing contacting you Naoto?*

*Not sure Julia*

Naoto reads and everyone could tell from his facial expression that it wasn't good


	22. Chapter 22

*Chief I need to head to America for a bit, my American Federal agent status is being fully activated*

*What for?*

Naoto switches to English though indicating that he didn't want anyone but the chief and Julia to know what he was saying

"Remember the information we've been receiving lately about drug dealers being more active and how there was going to be a raid?"

"Yes, I also remember the fact that there's been communication that I haven't been privy to"

"Yeah, that was information for me only in regards to exactly how expansive the raid actually was and to be on alert for information either telling me to expect fugitives or some other trouble. The raid finally happened however...fifteen FBI and NCIS agents are dead, one of them the director of the NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. As such I am needed in America to work in the NCIS until the transition to a new director is completed, the FBI is more stable of the two right now and can handle the loss of their officers quicker seeing as how there's a class graduating anyways, but with the loss of the director there's going to be a shuffle soon and it's going to take a few weeks for a new director to be sworn into office and settled in, until then I am going to be working out of the Washington DC area, with a newer team who needs some stability with the fact that they're getting a new director. I am considered that stability if only because I can handle multi agency issues if the need arises, actually according to the President I am the only one with the _authority_ to handle jurisdiction fights between Federal agencies right now if they involve NCIS, don't ask why because he didn't expand on that, though there might be clarification once I get to America"

"Naoto, quick check, how's your signing?"

"Not good Julia, we've been trying since you've been gone but for some reason I just can't seem to learn American Sign Language, hand signs for silent operations during a raid or something similar I can handle, actual language not so much"

"Is there any particular reason?"

"There shouldn't be, even with the year of searching we had to do for Tamura, as far as I know he picked up English within six months of being taught it, at least according to him"

"Actually it took him six and a half months to learn English, but part of that was because of an incident that happened while learning that robbed him of the chance to learn for two weeks"

"Not my fault I was unconscious"

"No it wasn't, but since you were never actually told how long you were out your timing in how long it took you to learn English is off slightly"

"Either way I don't know sign language and am really struggling to learn despite regular teaching sessions, what for?"

"You might need those skills though it's unlikely and there's also interpreters available to Federal agencies so it's not like it's a necessary skill, but it might keep people calmer until an actual interpreter is available, see if anyone at NCIS knows sign language to help if need be until a qualified interpreter arrives okay?"

"Will do, stress levels are critical with a suspect aren't they?"

"Yes they are"

"Understood, again I shouldn't be gone more than a few weeks while things settle down and NCIS transitions to a new director. All government agencies are informed of my unique status and as such once the new director is settled into their job they should give me the go ahead to come back to Japan"

"Okay, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, the _only_ reason I am not leaving first flight out today is to get what I need to in order for the time period I am estimated to be gone"

"Oh, did the EDC impress that on him?"

"Nope, special rules did in regards to me, each President has to be told about me and the rules when they take office, if a President doesn't listen to the special rules I can refuse the mission"

"Oh, wait, why can the President even do this?"

"He's the main person in charge of the country perhaps?"

"Oh forgot that"

"Figured you had, it's mainly the EDC and the various Federal agencies that request him but in a situation like this the President can activate his status"

The three then switch back to Japanese because once again while the task force knew enough English to pass information to the EDC it wasn't fluent enough to actually follow the conversation and the police as a whole had actually decided it was best not to be completely fluent in English as a safety measure which the EDC actually agreed to

*Okay everyone Tamura is heading to America tomorrow at the request of the American President due to some problems there and will be there for a few weeks, as such he's leaving early to get packed and ready for the trip tomorrow, he will let you guys know of anything he's currently working on so that you can pick up where he left off*

*Makes sense, any court dates?*

*None, all my cases are only beginning right now*

*How many are you doing at once?*

*Seven at the moment, and two are looking like they are committed by the same person because I am starting to see them intersect at areas but that will need a closer look to see if two cases are actually one*

*What should we do if that's indeed the case?*

*No idea, you're going to have to figure it out yourselves I'm afraid, because like I said I can't confirm the two are one because while it looks like the case there are just enough differences that it could be two people with a similar pattern to each other*

*Oh, Naoto, if you get a chance can you meet up with some of my family in DC?*

*What for?*

*Easy, they know I'm alive, they know the circumstances behind why I had to be considered dead for two and a half years, they even know I am getting back into routine, however if you recall a few years ago, shortly before the whole situation happened I asked my family for help with a weapons system, the family here in Japan isn't sure of development stage because it was turned over to those in America, more specifically the capitol. I think they've been forgetting to give regular updates on that weapon seeing as how none of us know how far along the development is*

*Oh, you need me to check on that then*

*Exactly, and let them know that Japan does need that information on a more regular basis*

*Okay will do*

*Oh and chief, guys I found information on my desk as I got in, I have training to do and this time it's going to be longer than the one month training course I have to do annually, they want me to do three months retraining with some training not needed in each section as it is considered cross training*

*Okay, anything else we should be concerned about?*

*Not that I'm currently aware of*

*Okay, standard procedure with you in regards to communication between the two groups?*

*Not quite chief, I requested that instead of weekly updates during the training you get daily updates, just like if I was doing week long training, part of that is so that you know what weapons I re-qualify for in the military which means I might not have to re-qualify for police. Another reason is that I know _exactly_ how you will be acting in that time period what with me only just being established as alive again*

*You have a point...wait that hasn't even happened yet*

*Um, apparently there were soldiers that thought they recognized me despite the disguise and have been waiting for this day a while, paperwork still needs to be signed and filed but I will be officially receiving orders soon as you well know*

*You have a point, Tamura are you going to be driving while there?*

*Yes and yes I do have an international driver's license*

*Okay, looks like we're good to go with you*

The next day Naoto leaves for America while Julia officially receives her training orders. In Japan the training would turn out to be mostly routine and she actually qualified for everything once more in two months instead of three. In America things started out normal, but what no one realized was that a man hunt would soon be on for one of their own for reasons that wouldn't be known for some time, especially because the man hunt would happen after things had settled down or so they thought. Naoto who had come to America three months earlier would be put on America's most wanted list after he attacked the NCIS agents he had been working with for three months for reasons unknown to everyone but the President of the United States and the Japanese government


	23. Chapter 23

_Three months earlier_

Naoto was simply reading after having already taken a nap during the ocean crossing and heard the announcement that they were reaching DC soon and to buckle up for landing. As such Naoto put away his book and buckled up while mentally preparing for potential trouble just like on the last two flights he had been on since he had required transfers once in America unexpectedly. The original plan was a direct flight from Los Angeles, California to Washington DC but that flight got canceled due to engine troubles so instead he took an indirect route going from Los Angeles to Dallas, Texas and then from Dallas to DC. Due to the fact that he knew there could always be trouble upon landing he was ready to help in the emergency by first opening the emergency exit he was sitting next to and then once out the plane himself helping direct people away from plane to an area of safety, fortunately the plane landed safely and Naoto saw the sign with two people waiting for him and the sign was _very_ obvious because of the fact that it was written in both English and Japanese because NCIS didn't know if it was just him or anyone else from Japan joining him just long enough to get him settled into his temporary apartment

"Tamura-san?"

"Yes, but you can call me Naoto, I am very used to hearing my name said the American way whenever I am here"

"We have to know, did you only bring a suitcase?"

"Not quite, I brought two bags with me, one with clothes to last a week at a time while the other is actually for the EDC based here"

"Okay we'll drop that off first then before we take you to where you're going to be staying while here, we've already arranged for you to have a car from the car pool so that you don't have to have someone drive you every where's or worry about how much a rental will cost. We've already been informed you have an international driver's license which means you know the traffic laws for America, however for the first few days you won't be getting the car due to making sure that you aren't dealing with jet lag and because you need to experience the traffic as a passenger first just so that you get an idea of what certain times of the day are like"

"Makes sense, and I'm sorry you were never told it was going to be just me it actually was sort of last minute because that was actually the original plan but...things came up and it was decided I would simply go solo"

"Okay, let's get your things and then get going"

"Right"

They head to the car and that's when Naoto realizes that he _needed_ information from the people who picked him up

"Are there any active cases I need to be aware of before I report in for my first day?"

"No, however that's only for the group that you're going to be part of, other cases are indeed going on but those that need to know about them know and at the moment you aren't needed as a mediator for us between other Federal agencies but that might change depending on a case we're working on right now"

"Okay let me know if I am needed in that capacity, by the way why _am_ I the only one qualified for that job right now for the NCIS?"

"Easy because while there are other more experienced agents available at all times you are the only one who is qualified to work with any Federal agency at a moments notice, as such until we officially get a new director you're the only one able to handle jurisdictional fights that might break out and Homeland Security via Border Patrol might get into a fight with us soon"

"What for?"

"Sorry but we're not entirely sure either, you're going to have to talk to the team that's dealing with that case directly to understand why you might be needed"

"Understood"

For the next three days after Naoto got settled into his temporary apartment he learned the traffic patterns of the city and also started learning about his temporary teammates so that he could smoothly work with them. He also found out that the case involving Border Patrol was about active duty Navy personnel possibly bringing drugs in through both Mexico and Canada and that Border Patrol had a sting operation already happening and might not like NCIS to get involved. Fortunately Naoto managed to settle things _before_ a jurisdictional fight happened by simply talking to the one in charge of the Border Patrol sting and got an agreement, and that agreement was that NCIS would get the Navy personnel while Border Patrol got the rest, but he did have to concede to Border Patrol watching any interrogations of the Navy personnel, but he could live with that since it kept things civil between the two groups

"So Border Patrol is seeing the interrogations?"

"Yes, however we get to nail the Navy personnel to the wall without interference in return, they get the civilians too by the way"

"No problem, we deal with Navy and Marine's they deal with civilians, just need to figure out why you conceded to the interrogation part"

"Oh that one's easy actually, I conceded due to the fact that if I hadn't they would have tried to get more involved in the military side which is _not_ happening"

"How could you tell?"

"One of the men part of the sting, they're not the one's actually in charge but they are high enough in rank to make demands and most likely get what they wanted"

"That makes sense then"

It would turn out that the interrogation would turn up more suspects in both the civilian and military sections by force and that's when Naoto made a prompt decision that would actually help everyone involved

"Okay I am not dealing with that mess due to the fact that what we have are the ring leaders"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Leave anonymous tips with the commanding officers and let the commanding officers make the decision on what to do, especially because I'm sure that these guys have left behind evidence of the coercion"

"Which will lessen punishment if any is given"

"Exactly"

"By the way sign language?"

"Finally working now that we know what went wrong in the first place"

"Oh?"

"Yep, I can learn languages faster than normal, I can even do learn on the fly if I need to, what I _can't_ apparently do is learn the bare basics and then get thrown into the deep end"

"That would do it"

"Yes it would, fortunately I will probably be able to be fluent in sign language by the time I go home depending on when that is"

Things then settled into a routine and eventually they learned that Naoto would go home after three months. One day shortly before he could go home though things changed drastically

"Naoto something in the mail for you, says your eyes only"

"Okay I'll see when I can view it"

Naoto waits a few hours and then opens the package and realizes that it's a video with specific instructions to wait until he's at the apartment before he watches it. Finally it was time for him to leave

"See you guys tomorrow"

"See you Naoto"


	24. Chapter 24

_This will have both asterisks and what characters hear phonetically_

Naoto went to his temporary apartment to watch a tape that had been delivered to NCIS headquarters wondering who would want him to watch something when he was only staying only a little longer and quickly got his answer

"Tamura, as I am sure you know this is the President of the United States. As I am sure you are aware there have been issues recently between the police departments though not as severe as it might be, there's a reason behind that. The Japanese government believes the police have been infiltrated by enemy combatants and no one has noticed, Julia wouldn't notice either because even though she's only just been back a few weeks the infiltration happened slowly and without any notice because they act like the normal officers. The reason I am telling you this is because with the permission of the Japanese government you are going to be going rogue once you receive the word that you can return home. There will be a manhunt for you and every officer around the world will have orders to either capture or kill you depending on your actions when you are first confronted. If the kill order is given and is acted on those that killed you and your station will be told of your mission and how you never actually went rogue, mainly because while it is currently too dangerous for the truth to be known to Julia and the task force members by that point either the group infiltrating the police will be too dangerous to not know about any more or will be mostly taken care of and it will be safe for them to know the truth. There is one absolute rule you must obey, you can never become Jiban if you run into Bioron, that would just increase the danger to innocent civilians too much. Now then during the mission you are to disrupt enemy actions as much as possible and you can surrender yourself at any time you feel that you have taken the mission as far as you can by yourself. If you do surrender you are allowed to reveal the truth to the department you surrender to, you will also have a microchip with this exact video on you at all times. Now then I can get you out of America with a false identification if need be but once out of America the ID will be useless as it will quickly be tagged to a known criminal as an alias so be _very_ sure about when you use the ID if you ever do. Good luck"

The video ends and Naoto starts preparing for the mission knowing that it would last a while. Two weeks later was the day he had told he could go home which meant it was time for his secret mission to start

"Have you made arrangements for a ride from the airport?"

"Don't worry everything has already been arranged, as soon as I was told I might be able to go home soon I started the preparations, all they're waiting for is flight information so that they know exactly when to expect me home"

"Okay then, do you need us to arrange a flight or have you already done that yourself?"

"I haven't quite arranged a flight yet, but I also don't need you guys to do it for me, I was planning on heading to the airport and seeing what flights are available to me to get back to Japan today, part of why I did that is because of weather"

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Actually yes there is"

"What's that?"

"This"

Naoto brings out his gun and quickly shoots everyone in non fatal areas and then speaks to them saying

*I'm sorry but I have to do this for the safety of a lot of people*

Due to him speaking Japanese this time they would have to find an official translator but one person managed to record what he said on their phone and hours later when the phone was played this is what was heard

"Sumimasen ga, watashi wa ōku no hito no anzen no tame ni kore o shinakereba narimasen"

Meanwhile right when Naoto first shot he quickly got into a car and used the false ID that was given to him by the President who was indeed correct in telling him that his identification was tagged as an alias for a wanted criminal, and it was a kill on sight order for Naoto. When the President heard what had happened he was confused for five minutes before a message from Naoto arrived explaining _why_ he had done things the way he had. Hours later when the translator came an agent asked what he felt was a valid question which is was, but it was also something the translator quickly knew they couldn't actually translate but what had been said meant that there was more to the attack than what the agents knew and the translator herself _knew_ that what Naoto had said meant that there was a danger if the truth was revealed too soon

"So what did he say?"

(Sighs) "Unfortunately while I know what he said I don't think it's a good idea for you to hear"

"What for?"

"It's mainly threats which I don't think you need to hear"

"But the tone..."

"Yeah that confuses me too but it is what it is"

The translator decides that what was said and the official translation needed to be sent to the President just in case he was unaware of the situation and as such sealed the file under Top Secret President Eyes Only and though the translator wouldn't find out for a good long time the President had indeed known about the situation having given Naoto the mission in the first place. Meanwhile those in the NCIS _knew_ that they had to inform Japan knowing at least one person would be seriously confused and wondering what had gone wrong. In Japan

*Kerenai you have a phone call*

*Okay*

Julia picks up the phone and speaks Japanese automatically due to the fact that she lived in Japan

*This is Kerenai...* (switches to English) "sorry about that, this is Kerenai speaking go ahead...I see...I understand...no I don't know why...okay I will pass that on...understood...bye"

Only the chief understood what Julia was saying and even he was confused but everyone could tell something was up because Julia just sat down on the chair and slumped over

*Kerenai what's wrong?*

*Naoto attacked the NCIS yesterday, he's now a wanted fugitive with a kill on site order*

*What?! I don't understand why would he do that?*

*I don't know either*

*How dangerous is it now going to be with a kill on site order?*

*Very, especially because we don't know why he suddenly attacked NCIS, if I get close enough to him I might be able to find out the reason but he might deliberately avoid Japan*

*So all we can do is wait and hope he surrenders before he gets himself killed?*

*Yes that's all we can do for now*

For the next six months Naoto went through several countries sneaking in whenever possible and forming his own network of information people who worked in the shadows, the idea he got from the secret group within the police, who themselves were doing what they could to bring Naoto home safely since they were in the know about what was really going on in regards to Naoto seemingly betraying everyone


	25. Chapter 25

*Are we any closer on that group that infiltrated the police?*

*Nope, still can't get Tamura back, though around the world they have apparently been slowly taken apart so Tamura might be doing something himself, no messages about surrender though*

*Bioron?*

*Behaving themselves surprisingly enough*

*Tamura hasn't been able to be himself in five months, almost six now and he's got to be tired, tired people make mistakes and mistakes could get him killed because of that kill on site order that's on him currently*

*Wait that means if he tries to surrender...*

*That's the thing, the kill on site only applies if he's not seen at the police station, America was _very_ specific on that part by the way*

*That's good to know, doesn't really help him except in that situation though*

*We know, now then let's get back to work so that Tamura can return home*

*Right*

*By the way Kerenai is using up a lot of skin tape again and also subconsciously rubbing her arms*

*Must have heard something recently from her family then*

*It could also mean something else, we just don't know her well enough*

*Which is strange considering our jobs*

*What I mean is, we don't know her well enough in regards to what she was like _before_ she became a Japanese citizen, we deliberately kept her old life away from the new in regards to information*

*How do you know about the tape skin then?*

*Had to find out shortly after she was rescued a long time ago, and no we're not telling you the information even though you're cleared for it for one reason and one reason only, you were actually there without even knowing it so you should remember the event even subconsciously*

*Oh, the fire at the school one day, I remember now, it was mentioned that a student helped the fire services with evacuating the school until they themselves were forced to stop by the fire department due to smoke inhalation*

*Exactly, she had some minor burns but the biggest thing was the fact that while the special skin tape is designed to take a beating, being that close to a fire for an extended period of time makes the tape useless and as such her scars are _terrible_ without them, at least with the tape you see scarring but it doesn't look all that severe, no tape shows you just how much damage an infection caused*

*Didn't know about that, all I knew was that I was traffic control that day and heard about her through officers that were closer to the action*

*They protected her identity by not even specifying gender didn't they?*

*Oh yeah, even the news reports didn't say gender, all it mentioned was a student and that they had very mild injuries as a result*

The secret group continue doing what they could to get Naoto back to Japan and the kill on site order no longer needed, and over the next month Naoto also did his best to take down the group so that he could surrender and go home, especially because he was getting a little tired of being shot at whenever he was recognized by the police. Finally at the six month anniversary he received word from his own information network that they had done everything they could to take down the group that had infiltrated Japanese police internationally but that they were _far_ too integrated in Japan to do anything about them in that country. As such, once he was sure he still had a specific microchip he immediately went to a police station in Bordeaux, France and was _very_ glad that he already knew that some of the officers knew some basic English including those at the desk, but they first spoke in French

*Can I help you?*

"Sorry, I speak English and Japanese, though right now I prefer English"

"Understood, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to surrender myself into your custody for the attack on American Federal agents six months ago in the Naval Criminal Investigative Services building in Washington DC, my name by the way is Naoto Tamura"

As soon as Naoto said his name the officer at the desk gave a signal to two nearby officers who immediately cuffed him and knowing it to be procedure Naoto offered no resistance. He then had to wait two hours for an official translator to arrive _only_ because of the fact that the only one available had been in court at the time of his surrender

"We need to confirm your identity please"

"I can give you my fingerprints and you can look in the international database, that will confirm my identity well enough, but I can also give you other information for identity confirmation"

Naoto then gives his fingerprints and other information for confirmation which took another half hour

"Your identity has been confirmed, now then why did you attack your own people?"

"First there is something you should be aware of, I have a microchip on me hidden just underneath my skin, can I retrieve it?"

He's given permission and he immediately gets to work on it knowing it was needed, once he had it he gave it to a nearby officer

"That chip contains information about a mission I have been on for the past six months"

"A mission?"

"Yes, it has a video explaining everything"

"We'll be back"

They put Naoto back in the cell and he's simply left to wait there for another hour while the microchip is watched and confirmed by several sources as authentic and when the group _does_ come back Naoto isn't sure what's in store for him because of their demeanor and even though Naoto doesn't understand French he could tell the officer was very, very angry due to the tone of voice

"Two valid questions Naoto, is the situation in Japan taken care of and when was the last time you actually had a decent place to eat and sleep?"

"The situation in Japan is not taken care of, but the group is no longer international and the last time I had a decent place to eat and sleep was...five months ago and only due to a person I was working with in Wales at the time who was very insistent I stayed the night at their place"

When the French officer heard that he nodded and then left after saying something else in a much calmer voice


	26. Chapter 26

"He's going to be making some arrangements for you, but for the moment you are a free person, he would like you to stay either at or near the station while arrangements are made"

"No problem, I can understand I have to be available, quick question though, is there a place on the roof I can go for fresh air?"

"No, but there is a small garden in the back you can go, I'll let them know that's where you are"

"Thanks, by the way, what set him off on a war path?"

"You did, as soon as your mission had been confirmed by the American President he realized that you might not be in the greatest condition physically or mentally and he wasn't too happy about finding out Japan was in trouble via the police force either. He gets what you had to do but that doesn't mean he's happy about it"

"Figures, well I'll be in the garden in the meantime"

"Okay, once things are settled I'll let him know and of course will be there as a translator"

An hour later the officer found Naoto in the gardens actually taking a nap on a bench and as such had to wake him up to let Naoto know he had a place to stay for two weeks and the officer was _very_ insistent on those two weeks

"He says you need the time to at least start recovering your normal sleeping and eating patterns though he knows that it will be off for quite a bit longer two weeks is a start, and honestly you need the rest, you've been on the run for six months almost dying a few times"

"Okay I agree to the two weeks, _however_ I insist on being called on if Bioron attacks, and yes you will recognize Bioron when it happens"

The translator and officer exchange words and then the translator talks to Naoto again

"He agrees to that because it makes sense, but that's..."

The translator is interrupted because they heard the sounds of chaos and Naoto and the officer ran towards it with the translator close behind by force and they see trouble, Quintesson trouble to be specific

"Are there any spare weapons I can borrow?"

"He says yes, but that you shouldn't get involved"

"Where's the nearest EDC base?"

"It's in Perigueux, fifteen minutes by flight"

"Which _means_ I'm the only EDC officer on site, there's too many enemies which means that the town will be destroyed before the EDC can get here, I am activating my honorary EDC officer status and am demanding I have weapons so that I can fight"

The officer once hearing that asks a valid question in his mind

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can, now then weapons?"

He's quickly given a gun and Naoto immediately starts using it to great effect because he also activated the pseudo-powers that he was given by Julia which meant he had superior weapons range

"By the way, I know your a police translator but you are not qualified to fight, get to cover _now_ "

"Okay, by the way EDC hand signals if needed"

"Got it"

The translator goes into hiding while Naoto quickly gets back into the fight with the knowledge there was no language barrier. The reason behind that was the EDC hand signals, back when Julia left for military and police training police departments around the world started thinking it might be a good idea to have international communication between two countries in situations just like the one currently facing Naoto. As such it was decided that the language to be used was EDC hand signals since the EDC were international, once that was decided all police departments took the time to learn the hand signals and keep in regular practice just in case an officer from one country had to work with another and there was a language barrier. The primary example at the moment was Naoto and the French officer but Naoto knew that if a Russian police officer had to work with a police officer from Ethiopia they would have no problems coordinating because they could speak the same language via the hand signals, it was just better if there were translators around during periods of non fighting, it had also been agreed that a whistle was the international signal to get attention to actually be able to _do_ the EDC hand signals

"Okay this isn't working and honestly we're too scattered so we need a new plan and fast..."

Naoto looks around and quickly sees what needed to be done. As such he whistled which got the attention of the officer and Naoto instantly started using EDC hand signals

*Go to roof, get sniper position, wait until enemy passes you, get shark like enemies from behind, tank possible use, get tank before it reaches my current position*

*Pincer move?*

*Yes, set roadblock too half mile from here, outer limits of town/city*

*Got it*

Fortunately the plan works and by the time the EDC arrived things were under control for the most part and with the EDC actually there with specialized weapons things were resolved within thirty minutes of their arrival, and when Naoto is told that the enemy had finally retreated he asked two valid questions in his mind first knowing he wasn't going to last much longer

"Are you guys sure the enemy is gone and how long are you EDC officers staying?"

"The Quintessons are definitely gone and we'll stay for at least two days just to make sure...how do you know English anyways?"

"Another time in regards to knowing English, as for the other thing, good"

With that Naoto promptly passes out

*Can someone take this person to the hospital?*

(Sighs) *I think I need to pay a few extra days for him to actually have a two week vacation*

*What do you mean?*

*Have you received any updated information about Naoto Tamura?*

*Not since a week ago when there was a supposed sighting in Russia which turned out false*

*Okay first off, that's Naoto Tamura and second of all he was on a mission that isn't exactly completed yet, all police around the world minus Japan will soon find out about his being on a mission. The reason Japan isn't to find out is because they have been infiltrated by an enemy and the enemy is still in the police ranks*

*Okay why does he look so bad?*

*Hasn't had a decent meal or place to sleep in five months according to him, guess what I decided to force on him once the truth was discovered?*

*That's surprising seeing as how that's practically impossible as far as I know of*

*I wouldn't know only just met him today*

*Oh by the way, one officer on the police force actually does need to be told the truth and soon*

*What for?*

*Julia Kerenai was recently hospitalized for either self harm or taking too serious a risk and getting hurt that ways*

*Then she'll be told the truth*

*Who to contact though, she's part of the JSDF last I heard*

*Oh yeah, police full time soldier part time forgot about that*

*Send the message to the station and go from there?*

*Works for us, hopefully they know to pass on the message if she's not there*

*For now I think you'll be getting help to have Naoto Tamura actually relax for once in five to six months, we have very persuasive people with us who will probably sit on him to make him take a break*

Seven hours later Naoto wakes up not in the hospital like he expected but in another place that he was still very familiar with

"Okay why am I in an EDC infirmary instead of the hospital?"

"Because we know your medical history better than a local hospital would, except for the past six months and by the way you are in _terrible_ condition right now physically and probably mentally as well now that I think about it"

"You're right, but I have to free Japan and soon"

"I thought you gave that French police officer your word you would stay two weeks"

"I'm keeping my word, but I'm gone once the two weeks are up"

"Sorry not happening"

"And why not?"

Another voice is heard though and only Naoto understands what's said


	27. Chapter 27

*Because I will sit on you until you relent to another two weeks, you are getting a month of recovery plain and simple*

*First Aid...*

*Nope, not hearing it Tamura*

*But...*

*Do you want me to sedate you for a full month instead?, because you know I will*

*No I don't, however First Aid I'm worried about Julia*

*You should be, she isn't really talking to anyone and is landing in the hospital more frequently since the whole mission started but you won't do her any good if you return and finish the mission in worse condition then you are currently*

*Fine I'm sending her a message in Cybertronian though to explain what really happened*

*Fine, you have Presidential permission by the way*

*Good*

*However, so that Japanese police don't know it's from you you need to disguise your handwriting somehow*

*Oh I have a plan for that actually, and it's not one you're going to be too happy about either*

*Just how mad am I about to be?*

*Fingers taped together when I write her name on the front of the envelope mad?*

*You are insane you know that?*

*Figured that one out ages ago First Aid, by the way quick question Omega Supreme?*

*He's...actually I don't know myself, he was sent on a mission about a month after you were sent to America temporarily and we haven't heard from him since as far as I know*

*Great, well for now I have a letter to write*

*Okay, by the way make sure she knows she can't do anything to jeopardize her safety in regards to knowing the truth*

*Don't worry I know how to handle her in regards to that*

*You sure?*

*Positive First Aid*

*Fine, I'll get you what you need to write the letter, sure you can't e-mail her?*

*Too risky and easy to track*

*Point*

First Aid came back a few minutes later with the things Naoto needed to write his letter and that's when he learned new information from an EDC officer

"By the way the Cybertronians don't know this but Julia has been using her powers without vocalizing them a lot more often lately, mostly in training but there have also been a few battles where she's used her powers without warning anyone she's going to do so like she normally does as a safety precaution"

(Sighs) "I'll let her know to start talking again as well then"

"Good, EDC is starting to be very afraid of fighting by her side it's getting that bad, if it keeps up any longer they might consider banning her from the training grounds until further notice"

"Well hopefully the truth will calm her down enough to see sense again"

"True, by the way do you want help in Japan?"

"No not yet, plus I need to let my information network know what's going on too"

"Understood"

Naoto sends off the letter and for the next month actually does manage to relax and recover most of his strength, though everyone quickly realized he wouldn't fully heal mentally until he settled things with his fellow officers both in America and Japan personally, but he _had_ recovered his appetite and honestly was pretty well off mentally and emotionally too. Meanwhile in Japan Julia had indeed received Naoto's note, unfortunately while she knew it was most likely true and from Naoto himself, she also knew the possibility of Naoto being under enemy control without Naoto knowing it so she took the message with a grain of salt, but did do as suggested and started actually talking again in regards to her powers

*Kerenai, message from the military again*

*I just did training with them*

*That's what's confusing us*

*Okay let me have it*

Julia reads the message and realizes why the JSDF contacted her again so soon

*Oh, okay nothing to really be concerned about*

*Oh?*

*Yep, it's something that affects me of course but not in a bad way*

*How so?*

*Remember when the whole Naoto issue first came up and I went to Indonesia?*

*What of it?*

*The government had...issues with me treating their men, it's been a long time coming but I am now formally recognized as an international military field medic*

* _That's_ why your full month training happened so much sooner than normal*

*And I spent the entire month working to get qualified, the training has paid off*

*Okay, by the way what was that other message you received recently I know it's affected you because you're actually talking to people again*

*Sorry, family stuff that doesn't involve you*

*Okay*

Meanwhile the secret group had also realized that there was a change in Julia since the letter that she said was private, but since they had known about Naoto for a month after the attack on the NCIS (they hadn't been told about the mission sooner because they were _all_ working in areas of intense infiltration and while the secret group could be trusted not to talk or leave evidence of the truth lying around it was decided that the information would wait until they were back at their normal, less infiltrated stations for their own safety), they figured it had something to do with Julia being told the truth finally

*So when's Tamura coming back?*

*No idea and we also don't know if he's going to use a false identity or himself, or from which country that's going to happen from*

*All I know is that Kerenai is definitely getting back to normal which is a good thing because she was starting to get a little dangerous*

*Still is, I think she's a bit skeptical that it's the truth and you can't really blame her either*

The group continues monitoring the current situation and doing their normal police duties not knowing that Naoto was finally coming home via America. Once Naoto had taken the full month break he decided that before he freed his country once more he was _going_ to resolve the issue between himself and the NCIS in person even if he'd already been told that NCIS had been told the truth about his mission and that they understood that the mission came first, as such he went to the United States and visited the headquarters in person

"Guys I..."

"It's okay Naoto you were on a mission, one that doesn't seem complete yet from what we understand"

"No it's not, but still I had to apologize in person and resolve any remaining issues between us, no matter that it was a mission I should have never thought shooting you guys was a good option to initiate a world wide manhunt for me"

For the next hour they simply patched things up between them and then Naoto had no choice but to leave to catch his second flight, which he knew would involve at least one transfer after a certain point, he thought back to when he was at the office though


	28. Chapter 28

"Naoto, what are you going to do once you reach Japan?"

"I'm not entirely sure actually but I do have ideas that might work"

"How are you even going to get into the country, the enemy is sure to be on the lookout for you by now, especially since you decimated their forces around the world"

"I'm using the identity that the President gave me when he alerted me to my mission"

"You mean the same identity that became a known alias of a shoot on site criminal?"

"Yes, but once the truth was revealed everyone but Japan was told that was no longer the case"

"Which means Japan is going to kill you if you try and enter with that identity"

"Not quite, the President is smart, he knew as soon as I revealed the truth or was killed that the alias had to be brought back into play. As such he waited until he knew if I was dead or alive and then had the NSA hack Japan, they have no records of the shoot to kill order on me because that was a security message on a screen only. As such for Japan that order never existed in the first place"

"Oh that is smart, okay then go for it, but be careful, and...we want you to take someone with you"

"Sorry not happening for one reason, American Federal agents may be targets by the group that infiltrated the police and I don't want to risk that"

"You win, be safe okay?"

"I will do my best, that's all I can promise you"

"We know, by the way you die we get first dibs on bringing you back and killing you all over again"

"Sorry Julia claimed first dibs _long_ before you guys did"

"Oh when did she do that?"

"When I rescued her from enemy control when she was a teenager, after she readjusted to being back I did something stupid in front of her and that's when she said if I ever died on her for any reason and most especially by her hands or because of her she would have her family bring me back to life only to kill me herself"

"She wins"

"One more thing Naoto, since you're mostly in Japan and it seems the EDC seem to take over, any suggestions on how to handle Bioron when you as Jiban and the EDC aren't around?"

"Okay I know you guys were cleared to know about my other identity but still, be careful about where you say it because this location isn't exactly completely secured, and second of all see if the EDC can't get you guys qualified for special weaponry so that you can have it on hand at all times in your vehicles that should help matters"

"Will do"

Naoto then leaves and manages to make his flight. During his time period thinking back on what had happened at NCIS headquarters they actually ran into trouble and had to make an emergency landing and Naoto instantly got to work getting people to safety once the plane was landed and got injured in the process, later learning the pilot and two passengers had been killed, the pilot upon landing and the two passengers died from their injuries only a few days later. Eventually Naoto reaches Japan and decides to try and find Julia first, not knowing that she had been at the airport also and had seen him. Normally Naoto's pseudo-powers which allowed him to sense Julia would have alerted him to that fact if not for one thing. They had discovered that when one was on high alert for extended periods of time with either daily use of their powers to the point of exhaustion _or_ for Naoto only an extended period of time holding back his abilities and then using them all at once it lowered their connection to each other until they had a chance to actually spar. While Naoto had been given a full month to recover he had still used his powers in France after keeping himself and his abilities hidden for six months and as such Naoto knew that until he and Julia had a friendly spar even if she was close to him he wouldn't be able to properly sense her unless she was basically right on top of him. Eventually he did find her not knowing that Julia was deliberately letting herself be followed to a private area where there was no chance of innocent civilians being hurt

*I should have expected this you know*

*Naoto, you sent a letter, however I don't trust either it or you so prepare yourself*

Julia runs over to him with a sword in her hand

*Figures*

He quickly blocks it, forces her to make the sword disappear and then forces her hand in fighting in the special Kerenai style and within five blows Julia discovered the truth

*Naoto, you aren't under enemy control*

*No I'm not, the letter was the truth and I have done extremely well in not meeting any enemies so that avenue is closed as well*

*Good to know, now then I want to help you on your mission so that you can finally come home*

*I'd like that actually*

*Figured you might, now then let's get to my place and get started on the planning*

*Works for me*

*By the way your pseudo-powers are back to full strength again*

*What do you mean?*

*I was actually at the airport, I _deliberately_ let you follow me after a time*

*Oh didn't realize that*

*Of course you didn't, you've been on high alert for too long and apparently recently used up your powers all at once after not being able to for six months*

*Three words for you France EDC base*

*Understood*

*By the way, has the secret group been helping at all?*

*In regards to Bioron and EDC enemies yes, in regards to the infiltration that I recently discovered no*

*That means they either don't know or aren't making any moves so as to be ready and safe for when the time comes to take the enemy down*

*Let me get back into a routine with the others Naoto, I haven't been fully back an entire month yet, plus I have military training to go to and my commanding officers are demanding that the integration is fully returned since I was starting to become dangerous to the JSDF as well, though they minimized much of the damage by being able to explain with those I trained that I had known you for an extremely long time and as such was more affected then normal people would be by the situation*

*Okay I need to get settled in as well for now so that works*

Three months later and things were back to normal for Julia especially because she and Naoto had slowly been taking care of the enemy that had infiltrated the police force in the first place and then one day there was a battle and Julia _knew_ it was time to reveal the truth

*It's time Parker*

*But if I do it now I'll be in trouble still, there might not be a kill on site order for me but there's a lot of distrust and I might not have the support I need*

*Don't worry I'll stay by your side as much as possible and besides, we have EDC backup now and you know what that means*

*Okay let's do it then*

With that Julia and Naoto became mirrors of each other


	29. Chapter 29

*That form...there are only two people who know that form and one of them is a traitor*

*Kerenai fighting style form one*

*Kerenai fighting style form three*

With that the fight was on and Naoto's identity revealed. During the battle the only support he had because of his actions at the NCIS headquarters the day his mission started was the EDC but eventually the battle ended with the infiltrators either dead or, since they were finally revealed to be aliens in EDC custody

*Okay it took _way_ too long to discover the infiltrators were aliens*

*Speaking of Kerenai, just what is the species called?*

*I have absolutely no idea, as far as I know there's no record of my family encountering them before*

*That means we don't know if they're naturally hostile or we did something to make them that ways*

*Pretty much yeah, by the way there's a lot of explaining to do in regards to Naoto, so please don't arrest him okay?*

*Fine, but there had _better_ be a good explanation*

*Oh trust me there is, speaking of which Naoto, that situation ever comes up again your plan is not happening ever again...ever, or you're going to get a reminder of what I called dibs on*

*Understood Julia, no making you mad*

*Good, especially because if it _does_ happen again once I'm finished with you, whoever it is can have their turn and I will be giving them suggestions on how to make it last longer*

*Right, I will think of a different plan this time I promise*

*Okay then, let's get back to station so that you can debrief*

*Sure*

They get back to the station and then for the next hour Naoto explains exactly what he'd been doing for the first six months after his "attack" on the NCIS agents and also the past three months since his return home

*So what were you been doing during that month of apparent inactivity?*

*Recovering from my mission and relaxing, you would too if you had been threatened with a month long sedation by an enemy ten times stronger and taller than you*

*Who was the one who threatened you?*

*First Aid*

*When did you see him?*

*In France, speaking of which that question you asked me earlier, the French EDC base also has information about what caused him to be in France in the first place*

*Fine, I get the feeling I will be getting a major debrief from them as well*

*Most likely*

It would take about two months but finally things went back to normal, the officers trusted Naoto completely once more and more importantly so did the public. They still got word from the hidden group about Bioron bases and once during the two months they helped Naoto find Julia when a case went wrong because there was Yakuza involvement without them knowing beforehand but for the most part things were relatively calm when suddenly they received word that Bioron had a base that had been active for a month without any evidence and as such not even the secret group had known about it until it was almost too late

*Okay we're bringing any special weaponry you guys are qualified to carry on this one, I am also going to contact the EDC and see if they are willing to help us on this raid* (raises her right hand before anyone starts talking) *I know, I know, they don't normally get involved in Bioron only situations, however there's something you guys don't know about the location. Back when I was still a teenager that location was a prime target for Quintessons, Linfarins and a race known as Quartnightx and yes the ending is spelled with an ex yet sounds with an s, don't ask me why*

*So you're thinking of having them there as a just in case situation*

*Exactly, they'll stay strictly out of it unless there's a group that requires involvement after all*

They make plans and then finally do the raid. During the mission Julia somehow managed to keep track of time mentally and about an hour into the mission she managed to find the device and runs at it trying to stop it, however all she sees is a white light and then passes out. When Julia woke up she realized that she didn't recognize the area she was in and as such she simply easily and quickly started leaving her immediate surroundings when suddenly she was waylaid by enemies she hadn't seen before. She started looking for weapons when suddenly the enemies went down and she was covered by four people

*Come with us*

*Gladly*

They quickly leave the area and when they finally stopped running the leader asked her a question

*What were you doing in the forbidden zone?*

*Forbidden zone? Since when has there been a forbidden zone?*

*How could you not have heard of it? I thought everyone alive knew about that zone*

*Well apparently you're wrong because this is the first time I've heard of it*

*We take her to headquarters, blindfolded, the leader will know what to do*

They blindfold Julia who doesn't fight it knowing they were thinking about operational security and she's led a good distance and down stairs before she's allowed to see again

*Who's that with you?*

*Someone we found in the forbidden zone, we ourselves wouldn't have been in there if not for the equipment hunt we were on*

*What's your name?*

*Julia Kerenai*

Then a voice is heard, one she doesn't recognize at first because of how soft it was

*Kerenai...that's a name I haven't heard in a long, long time*

The person comes out of the shadows and Julia instantly recognizes the person, though she's confused at the state they're in

*Naoto, what happened to you?*

*Come, we need to talk in private, and I mean complete privacy*

Julia is led to another place in the obvious base

"Naoto, what happened, why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I'm paralyzed and blind in one eye Julia"

"But your Jiban form..."

"I haven't been able to become Jiban in thirty years Julia"

"What happened Naoto, where's my family?"

(Sighs) "I think you need to hear the full story to understand what's happened, but first I have a very important question for you, what's the last thing you remember?"

"We were fighting Bioron and they were going to activate a device, I was doing my best to stop the activation but was too late, I saw a bright light and that's the last thing I remember until I came to in the forbidden zone"

"That was eighty years ago for me. You see after the fight we searched for you for a long, long time, during which I was called to Cybertron to partake in a unique EDC ceremony. While there Cybertron was attacked by Quintessons and I fought and was hit with a weapon. At first we thought the weapon wasn't designed to hurt me and after we repelled the attack life went on as normal here on Earth. One day there was a Bioron attack so I tried to change into Jiban like I normally do, sadly I passed out immediately. When I came to I saw Ratchet and knew instantly that I was at an EDC base, turns out I was unconscious for a day and a half. Ratchet revealed to me that the weapon prevented me from becoming Jiban ever again. The EDC to keep my identity a secret decided to lie to the public and say that I had been invited to Cybertron secretly and was injured during an attack and that the reason why they hadn't revealed it until now was because they were trying to find a treatment to my condition but now had no choice but to put me into cold sleep until they found a cure. Your family never gave up trying to correct the problem until they were captured thirty years ago during a combined Quintesson, Bioron attack on the station. Ten years later I planned a rescue mission and was injured badly, at first we thought I was fine since I could walk and talk like normal but we found out I was actually injured more seriously than previously thought. I slowly lost the use of my legs and one eye, by the time a year had passed I was confined to the wheelchair you see me in now"

"Jiban we're going to try this again, we're going to rescue my family because I'm assuming you didn't use your powers that day of the rescue while I intend to actually use them"

"Go for it Julia"

Julia quickly gathers the group and mentions that they were going to rescue the Cybertronians


	30. Chapter 30

*What makes you think we'll succeed this time?*

*Because you have me, I am a tactician and have an advantage I don't want to reveal until further notice. Now then we're going to split into two groups, the first group is going full on frontal assault, the second is not*

*Now wait a minute just why are you sacrificing us?*

*Because you're the distraction, team B is going to go in through a back entrance and get to where we suspect the Cybertronians are being kept. Team B we'll be as sneaky as possible but eventually we'll reach a point where there are guards period, once that happens we'll simply fight it out to where the Cybertronians are being kept, but by that time they should have heard us and will be helping out from inside their cell or cells if they are kept separated. Once you guys free them you're to get them back to base*

*What about you?*

*My mission is going to be different. I have to stop them from using a device ever again so I will destroy the device to ensure it's no longer operational*

*If you succeed what happens?*

*Leader...*

*Naoto...*

*What happens Julia?*

*I don't know, hopefully the timeline will fix itself and I will go back to shortly before all of this happened, find a way to prevent this horrible future*

*Which means we won't exist*

*You might, you might not, as it is I am considered dead, have been for over eighty years for your leader but to me I only saw him about two hours before we reached the base relative time*

*Two hours?, we only took one*

*I was fighting for about an hour beforehand and we split up about an hour before I wound up here*

*She's right, for me it has been over eighty years but for her it was only two and a half hours since she'd last seen me and certainly not like you're used to*

*Fine we'll do it your way, but you'd better be right*

*I know, by the Naoto, in regards to the resistance cell, did that group ever actually reveal themselves?*

*Yes actually because there wasn't any choice, they are scattered around Japan like always and some are leaders in their cells while others are only members by their choice*

*Okay, you won't remember any of this most likely so you won't remember who's part of that group and who's not*

*I know and I actually prefer that all things considered*

*You have a point, okay then let's get going*

The group does the raid and things actually go _better_ than Julia planned because the second group didn't get discovered until after they had managed to find the Cybertronians and were working on undoing the locks that held them in their cells. While the two groups were distracting the enemy and freeing her family Julia herself searched for and finally found the device and was in a fight herself just so that she could destroy said device and hopefully fix everything that went wrong

"Arranyan winds!"

The attack not only handled her enemies but actually also destroyed the device that got the whole mess started anyways. As such there was yet again a bright light and when Julia came to she was back at the station which was in the middle of planning the raid that started the whole chain of events in the first place

*Kerenai, does the EDC know where they're supposed to be?*

*Wha...*

*Kerenai are you okay?*

*I think so...chief I think we should have the EDC as an active part of the mission instead of on standby*

*What for?*

*I can't really explain it actually, it's just something I feel is needed, like I had an instant dream just now when I zoned out*

They modify the plan and include the EDC and find out about the device much earlier and Julia manages to succeed in destroying said device. Once the fighting ended Julia simply broke down and acted like she was mourning something that even _she_ didn't understand and as such Naoto slipped into Cybertronian as a means of comforting her

*Julia, no matter what happens, no matter what that dream was about I am here for you when you're ready to actually talk, just let all your emotions out right now and we'll resolve everything else at another time, when you're ready*

*I know, thank you*

Things eventually settled down and though it would take time Julia eventually remembered the truth, and very glad that Naoto never did seem to remember that alternate timeline. Eighty years later things were relatively peaceful and Julia had retired from the military and police while Naoto was getting close to retirement himself. One day the two of them were simply eating together when Naoto asked Julia a question that she never thought he would ask

*Julia, do you remember eighty years ago during that Bioron raid when afterwords you seemed to mourn something?*

*Yes, what of it?*

*Was it the alternate timeline where I thought you dead eighty years, your family had been prisoner for thirty and I myself was paralyzed from the waist down and blind in one eye?*

*Yes though I didn't realize it at the time and I thought you didn't have any memories either*

*I didn't until I met a young person recently who's a firefighter, they were working with me on an arson case recently and it brought everything back in regards to the alternate timeline*

*I'm glad he didn't grow up in a time of war, see you around Naoto, I have something I need to do*

*Right, see you late *

The two parted ways and Naoto never would see Julia alive again, when Julia had left Naoto she had gone to the special cemetery and to a commemorative plaque in regards to the secret group that had been formed when Julia had first become a citizen. About ten years after the raid the group had fully revealed themselves with the permission of the Japanese government because both groups had decided that it was time that they worked out more in the open, when the revelation happened it was decided to have a plaque honoring everyone who had died while the group remained secret and put it in the special garden/cemetery. Once that visit was done she got into a taxi and started heading towards an amusement park to visit adoptive grand-kids when she got into a fatal accident. Naoto was one of the first on the scene and knew that she had died instantly. Naoto would continue being a police officer for another three years and then retired himself knowing Japan was in good hands even if Bioron ever showed up again despite no sightings for over sixty years. Naoto would also eventually die helping America out about seventy years after his retirement because he had been asked to lecture at the FBI academy when a terrorist attack happened and Naoto, despite his retired status decided to get in on the action of stopping them and was killed in the explosion, but he saved over ten thousand lives in the process and was honored for that in both Japan and America and he like Julia received the highest honors by the Cybertronians by being given a Cybertronian burial ceremony on Earth and the Cybertronian symbol on his grave marker signaling the alliance he had with them


End file.
